


What if you never left

by L0ST__thewriter



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: ADORABLY AWKWARD, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Klaus and Hayley are alive!, Too much fluff, also, because no, have fun, no one died, oblivious gays in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ST__thewriter/pseuds/L0ST__thewriter
Summary: What if Klaus and Hayley never died and Hope grew up with the both of them?OrHope's deceased family are alive and well and this story shows small glimpses of a life Hope would've had if they were still there.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 125





	1. Author's Note!! [Important]

Hey! So I'm back with another story! This one's a bit different but it's gonna have Hosie so... Yeah! 

Also. Before I continue. I'm gonna thank my best friend for this whole idea. Coz I posted a Instagram story on my personal acc asking people if they wanted a short story. She clicked yes and gave me this brilliant idea. So shout out and thank you honestly to her! 😂✌🏻

Now. This story is exactly what the description says it is. Everyone is alive! So this story shows how Hope's life would've changed, how her behavior would've been different, how she would not live in isolation, how she wouldn't live by the belief 'people I care about have a tendency to die on me' too strongly. Or if at all. Idk. 

I honestly gave a lot of thought to this concept. Because if Hope's parents were alive, not only would she not have a close relationship with Alaric, she wouldn't be that isolated either. Meaning that her personality would be a bit more lighter and a bit different. Which would lead to her talking and opening up to the twins way earlier and/or easier. Which would also lead to Hope being more open about/to her feelings towards Josie because in this reality, her parents never died so she didn't squash those feelings down and they didn't 'last a week'. So yeah. I tried to show that.

So, I basically did a rewrite of Season 1. Not a full rewrite. Just some scenes from the episodes that I thought were worth rewriting to show the changes that might've happened if Klaus and Hayley were alive. I also rewrote a little of originals S5 of Hope and Landon dance because I really wanted to change it. But I'm pretty sure you'll love it. And I also rewrote how the Hollow ended to fit the storyline. It's pretty short and rough but I tried. So that's what the whole of the 10k words of the first chapter is. I've also written episode names to indicate what episode I'm on so you can have an idea. So yeah. I'm guessing now... Enjoy! ❤️


	2. Klaus With Hope Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little rewrite of Season 1 to show the changes if Klaus and Hayley were there ✌🏻

**The Hollow, Aftermath,**

After the decade long struggle of fighting the Hollow, the Mikaelsons had finally found a way to destroy the Hollow without any casualties. The Hollow needed a host. Who better than the coward Lucien Castle? After stripping him of his evolved vampirism, Freya had put the Hollow in him and immediately staked him. Not only giving him the death he deserved, but also a well deserved painful one. 

The Hollow was vanquished, Davina was brought back, and the Mikaelsons lived as a family. Together. Always and Forever. They faced all the problems that came in the Mikaelson compound and faced it together. The hardest one was the Nazi vampire, Roman Sienna. And his mother. But the Mikaelsons pulled through. Roman's mother was burned alive and he was desiccated in the dungeons. 

Then Hope had started going to a school for Supernaturals. The one her dad had mostly paid for and still does. Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Alaric and Caroline were the ones that mostly managed it because Klaus and Hayley had duties in New Orleans but they paid some visits. 

_______

**Dance with the hobbit- Landon,**

It was a full moon and Hope's first turn. But her mom and dad wanted her to have some fun so they had taken her to the town square. The town was hosting a festival that day. The one Landon had invited her to earlier and she had declined. 

Landon used to work at the Mystic Grill. Hope had visited it sometimes with her parents and uncles and Marcel and he flirted with her everytime they weren't watching. But of course, they were. It was cute though but she only saw him sometimes and wasn't really interested. So she wasn't surprised when she saw him here. 

"Hope. I thought you weren't going to come" Landon asked approaching her and her mom and dad. 

"Yeah. Mom and dad wanted me to have some fun" Hope awkwardly replied. 

And that is when he noticed Hayley and Klaus behind Hope. 

"Mr and Mrs. Marshall. Ni-nice to meet you!" he nervously said then. 

"Mr. Mikaelson and Mrs. Marshall" Hayley corrected with a slight grimace at the prospect of them being married. 

"And that makes our daughter a Mikaelson as well" was all Klaus added with a stern but proud face. 

Hayley smiled. 

Hope smiled as well. She never hated that name. They just had to hide it for her safety when she was born. But now, no one can touch the Mikaelsons. And she is proudly going to introduce herself as a Mikaelson. 

"Right. Right. Mikaelson" he said then with a nervous and scared look. 

"And you must be...?" Klaus asked. 

"La-Landon. Kirby. I work at the uh... Grill. You might've seen me before... Or not" he nervously replied. 

Klaus hummed in reply. 

Hayley was amused and was certainly enjoying this too. 

Hope was feeling bad for Landon but enjoying it at the same time. The boy was so scared, it showed. 

Then slow music started playing and all the people coupled up. 

"Do you maybe wanna dance...?" Landon blurted nervously. That's all he was right now. Nervous as hell.

"You want me to dance with you??" Hope asked surprised. 

"Kind of in the moment here" he replied with an awkward smile. 

Hope nodded with a small smile then as she didn't want to embarrass him by rejecting him and went with him to dance. 

And he was right. He was living in the moment. Because he had no idea how to dance. But thanks to her Auntie Bex, she did. So she practically carried him through the whole thing. 

After the dance was over, Klaus gestured for her that it was time. And now there was Caroline standing beside him too. Hope bid her goodbyes and went towards them. 

"Caroline, hi!" Hope happily greeted. 

"Hey, sweetheart. First turn? How nervous are you?" she asked with a loving smile. 

"Yeah. Very. But my dad will be there to help me through it and my mom will be with me. So I'll be fine" Hope replied with a smile. 

"I would come there too but I'm not looking for a wolf bite right now. Alaric might actually faint" Caroline replied with a chuckle. 

"Oh c'mon, love. You know I'd never let you die" Klaus said then with his signature smirk. 

Hayley and Caroline both rolled their eyes but it was Caroline who spoke, "You and your Mikaelson charm. Don't know how people fall for it. Honestly, it's pretty annoying" she said then. 

Hayley gave a small chuckle. 

"I'm a Mikaelson!" Hope interjected then with a fake hurt expression. 

"Oh, honey. I was talking about Klaus Mikaelson. Not my sweet Hope Mikaelson. You are perfect" Caroline replied with a smirk of her own. 

Klaus actually rolled his eyes, "Okay. Let's go, love. It's almost time" he said acknowledging Hope after checking his watch seeing it's almost 12 am. 

"I'll see you at school, Caroline!" Hope called out before turning around. 

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I'll let the twins know!" Caroline called out too with a sweet smile. 

Hope smiled back with a nod and walked away. Klaus nodding his goodbye to Caroline atlast with a small smile. 

_______

**They brought Landon to the school after 1x01,**

Hope had just almost killed Landon while she was wolfing out. But thankfully, she controlled her wolf and changed mid air and saved Landon by a few seconds by being ripped apart. Though she was angry that he had seen her wolf. Only her family had ever seen her wolf. It was something of great importance to her and wasn't for display for just anyone. But of course, Landon didn't know that. For all he cared, he barely escaped being ripped apart by a monstrous beast. 

But she decided not to pay him anymore mind and had changed back into her clothes instead and they walked inside the school. 

And while walking inside, he decided to ask her to tell her atleast a bit about herself. So while they were looking at some books, she started, 

"The blood that runs through my veins, isn't human" she said walking towards him with a book in hand. 

He looked at her confused and shocked. 

"My dad is the Earth's Original Hybrid. First werewolf-vampire hybrid to ever exist" she said then. 

"Klaus Mikaelson: The Great Evil" he read then from the book he found. 

"Yeah. He isn't very famous around here" Hope replied with a small smile. That book was written by Alaric. She knew that. But she didn't blame him. 

"I mean, my foster dad used to burn me with cigarettes. So I guess evil isn't lost" Landon nonchalantly added with a shrug. 

Hope offered a tight lipped smile at that with a small nod and continued, "My mother is Werewolf Alpha Royalty. She comes from one of the very first werewolf bloodlines to ever exist" 

"Wow...." was all Landon could say. Because not only Hope's father was practically royalty, her mother was actual royalty. 

"My grandmother was an Original witch. She created the first vampires" she continued casually. She didn't like Esther. 

Landon's eyes widened in shock. 

"All of that passed down, makes me a...-" 

"Unicorn?" he finished it for her with a grin. 

Hope gave a short chuckle, "No. A Hybrid. Of three different creatures. A Tribrid" she replied. 

"Like I said. Unicorn" he repeated. 

"A Unicorn is one single creature. Whereas my daughter, is 3. My daughter can't be compared to anything" Klaus replied from behind him then. Making him jump embarrassingly high. 

Then with a smirk he added, "Sorry to interrupt his pathetic excuse of flirting, love. But you are needed" he said then. 

Hope had an amused look and Landon just wanted to be away from Klaus. He was honestly scared of the man. 

_______

**Klaus came to school after Landon broke Hope's heart,**

Hope had been mostly holed up in her room, blaming herself. How can the one person she trusted after so many years came out to be a liar?? She couldn't believe herself. But she was going to find him. That is why she was right now dragging Josie away from the cafeteria to take her help for a spell to find him. Her and Josie didn't really talk. Mostly because Lizzie kept poking. And in retaliation, Hope poked back. And Josie was caught in the middle. Not knowing whose side to be on. But recently Hope was trying to make an effort. Again. So that is why she was here, in the hallways. But her train of thought was abruptly halted when her dad appeared out of nowhere and threw someone at her feet.

"Looking for someone, love?" he asked then. And only this much commotion, brought people. 

"Landon??" Hope exclaimed then. Josie had a similar expression. 

Landon winced and got up with a painful grunt. 

"What is going on? What is this place? And Mr-Mr. Ma-Mikaelson.. What... How...?" he asked confused looking around. 

"You, townie, broke my girl's heart and have risked the supernaturals to be outed. We have been searching for you" Klaus simply replied in a tone that will make anyone run away. 

"How did you even fi-find him that fast....?" Josie unsurely asked then. Maybe a bit scared herself. 

"I know some witches, love" Klaus replied with an actual smile. 

That calmed Josie down instantly. He always managed to do that. Be the scary person one second and be the soft dad the next. Josie honestly loved him. 

"Witches??" Landon decided to speak then. Still not comfortable around supernatural talk. And maybe that wasn't the best idea. Because the next second, Klaus expression changed again to a scary one.

"Wait dad. Let me", Hope said then and decided to ask. "Why did you steal the knife?? We trusted you! I trusted you! Where is it?" she asked with a hurt expression. 

"I don't know. I don't have it. I swear!" he said taking a step towards her. Further from Klaus. 

Josie protectively stepped in front of Hope and asked her own question, "What do you mean you don't have it??" 

"I mean that I don't have it! How else do I say that??" he replied. 

"Do not lie" Klaus said then in an eery tone. 

Landon turned around to face him and almost immediately fainted on the spot. Because there he was. Klaus Mikaelson. With his golden eyes and blood red veins spreading down his cheeks. 

People around them audibly gasped. And some even murmured things. Not good ones. Klaus heard it but didn't acknowledge. Used to it. Hope heard it and glowed her own eyes golden and scared them all off. She never hated her dad's eyes. She always found them fascinating. But she hated when people talked bad things about her father. 

"Jo. Let's get out of there! We shouldn't be in the middle of all this" Lizzie whispered from behind her breaking in front after the somewhat crowd ran away. 

Hope had a hurt expression but didn't say anything. Just nodded for Josie to go if she wanted to. If she was scared of her father. 

Josie squeezed her hand in support. Silently calming her overthinking down and conveying her answer. Not afraid a bit. She has learned a lot about Hope's father in the coming years. And she knows he is a good person. Even if the books state the opposite or people think different. Klaus was honestly a wonderful father. A better one than Alaric was to them. She'd never say it out loud but it was there. She knew it. 

Hope smiled in return and Lizzie scoffed and left herself at that. 

"Woah. What are you.." Landon said then. And maybe he wasn't saying the right things to being in a situation like this. 

"I can very much be your end if you don't hand over the knife right now" Klaus said then in a threatening tone. 

Landon visibly shuddered at that and carefully reached inside his jacket to take out the knife and handed it over to Klaus with shaky hands. 

Hope scoffed and walked away. Josie didn't know what to do. Should she go after her or will that be too weird? Klaus, as if reading her mind, nodded for her to go on, so she followed her too.

And while exiting Josie and Hope both heard,

"See, Ric? Way easier than your interrogation methods" Klaus said to Alaric behind him with the signature Mikaelson smirk.

Alaric sighed in annoyance but didn't say anything.

_______

**A Full Moon,**

It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and you could easily see the moon. It was bright and huge in the sky today. And Hope doesn't usually turn when it's a full moon, but her mother was here and she had proposed that they go and turn to the actual full moon. And with everything going on with Alaric wanting her to find what supernatural Landon was, she had agreed. And she loved turning with her mom.

So here they were, in the middle of the woods. Far away from any contact.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Hayley asked with a sweet smile.

Hope nodded with a smile.

They both then waited for the moon to reach it's apex and gave themselves over to the energy. Letting the moonlight take over them. Feeling the turn. The air around them. The ground beneath them. Every single part. And very soon, it was over. Both the wolves looked at each other with admiration.

There stood a white wolf with light blue eyes that were glowing golden admiring the cream wolf with hazel eyes that glowed golden too. And with a happy bark, both the wolves ran towards the woods. Free from their problems. Enjoying the moon. The energy flowing through them.

_______

**After Hope wanted to kill Landon when the Dragon came,**

After they had defeated the Dragon and Landon had ran away again, one thing was still on her mind. It was what Alaric had said, 'This hatred. This vengeance. This is your father. It can't be you. I won't allow it' her blood boiled when she heard him talking about her father that way. But a part of her also felt ashamed for what she was about to do. She didn't know why she felt that. The need to kill him. But she did. She wanted to do it even if she knew she would regret it later. She needed to sort this out. So she went to the one person who was always there for her. Her savior. Her hero. Her dad. 

Fortunately, she caught him just before he was about to leave, 

"Dad. Um.. Can I talk to you?" she asked nervously. 

"Sure, love. What is it?" he asked sitting down and gesturing for her to do the same. 

She sat down and started fidgeting, "Today I almost did something bad. Something horrible. And I wanted to do it. When I found out that Landon had lied to me, I don't know why, I just wanted to kill him. I took a death spell with me to find him. But I ended up using it on the dragon. But dad, I wanted to hurt him even when I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life. What is happening to me, dad? Why do I feel like this??" she finished with tears falling down. 

Klaus immediately pulled her into a hug and she quickly melted into it. After coming out, he replied, 

"Sweetheart, I know what you felt. That hunger for vengeance. Unfortunately, you get that from me. My whole life, I've been vengeful. I wanted to make people that wronged me suffer. But listen to me, I gave into it. I became the Great Evil. But you won't, okay? Whatever happens. You'll always be my littlest wolf" he paused when Hope spoke again,

"How can you say that? You don't know what I will do! I'm unpredictable. I shouldn't even be here I-" 

Klaus cut her off before she could go on, "Darling. I know you won't because I believe in you. I might not be the best example of a father to you, but I know you will change my legacy. Make it one of always and forever instead of blood and sacrifices. You, are my princess. My heir. And I know you will do right by our name" he said then putting his hands on her cheek. 

Hope nodded with tears streaming down, "Thank you. For believing in me and all this. And I promise you. I will do right by our name. I will make everyone see the good behind the Mikaelson name. I love you, dad" she said then with a new determination in her eyes. 

"I love you too, princess" he replied with a loving smile on his face. 

"You have to go now, don't you?" she asked then. 

But before he could even reply, she added, "When will you be back? Or mom?" she asked. 

"Very soon, love. Till then, you can make those friends you promised your mother you'd make" he replied with a smirk. 

Hope groaned. 

"Oh c'mon, love. How about Caroline's daughter? Josie? She seems nice" he said out of nowhere. 

Hope's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

"Why that face, love?" he asked with a grin.

"You have never found any of my friends nice. Even remotely. You scared Landon to death the first time you met him!" she exclaimed then. 

"Well, she seems good for you. And she's polite and easy to be around. A trait that townie did not have" he explained with a shrug. 

Hope was speechless at this point. Because her dad actually didn't mind Josie. And wait. 'she seems good for you'... What did that mean?! 

"I should be heading off, love. See you" and saying that, he left with a smirk in place. 

Hope was left speechless and surprised but she didn't have a chance to reply before her dad was out of earshot. But a question was at the back of her mind. Did he know? Did mom tell him? She didn't know. So she's not going to ask anything else for now. Her crush on Josie Saltzman didn't need to announced to her family anymore than it already was. 

_______

**Mombie Dearest,**

The twins' birthday party had been going good. Everyone was having a good time. _Hope_ was having a good time. Yes. Hope Mikaelson had actually attended a birthday party. It was the twins' birthday and she didn't want to miss this one. Since she had been trying to the whole 'trying to be friends' thing. But she can't say she hated it. 

She loved the dress she had picked out. Maroon really looked good on her. Any shade of Red looked good on her. Atleast according to her Aunt Rebekah and Mom. And honestly, she can't complain. She felt confident. Confident enough to put the gift she bought for Josie under her pillow instead of not giving it at all. It was a charmed talisman to 'Make quiet things heard' so Josie could be heard instead of being in Lizzie's shadow and make her own decisions. And she knows she didn't get Lizzie anything. Well, baby steps. 

Anyways. When she arrived, the party had already started and Lizzie was having fun with MG. No one seemed to be paying attention that Josie, who also had her birthday today, was nowhere to be found. Not that she looked for her immediately. No, of course not. Hope Mikaelson wasn't searching for Josie Saltzman first thing in the crowd. No. That would be ridiculous. Yes. She did. That's exactly what she did. And she didn't find her. And that made her worried. Because Lizzie seemed to not even notice Josie was missing. Same with her other 'friends'. So she went in search of her by herself. 

And after searching everywhere around the school, she had found Dr. Saltzman pinning a woman to the tree looking frantic and worried. And that is when it all went to absolute shit. 

Jo. The twins' biological mom had come alive and had buried Josie somewhere in the cemetery under the control of someone. Josie was running out of air. So without listening to another word from Dr. Saltzman she ran towards the cemetery frantically in search of Josie. She wouldn't let Josie die. Josie won't die. Can't, die. Not while she's alive. And thankfully, on her way she found MG and Satan- Penelope and recruited them to find her. 

And she saved her. Barely. She had even considered turning herself so they can have an extra pair of super ears. But thankfully it didn't come to that. Josie was safe. She didn't die. She was alive and well because of the charmed talisman she gave her. But it seemed like her brain couldn't quite comprehend that yet. So that's why she had offered to walk her to her room just so she was close and to make sure Josie was okay. Which she wasn't. Of course she knew that. Who would be after being buried alive by their own mother. But she also couldn't do anything. So she stayed with her as a silent support instead. 

They walked to the room in complete silence. And after they entered, Hope lingered in the doorway while Josie went in and sat on her bed with a heavy sigh. 

It was after a long pause when Josie spoke, 

"Thank you" and Hope barely caught it because of how quietly it was said. 

"For what?" Hope asked then. 

"For the Talisman. For saving my life. Everything" Josie replied gently touching the talisman that hung warmly on her collarbone. 

"MG and Penelope also helped me in saving your life. And the Talisman is your birthday gift so you don't need to thank me for it. And I'm sorry for charming it without your consent" Hope replied. She was worried that Josie will be angry that she charmed her gift without her consent. 

"Hope. Without your charm I wouldn't even be alive right now. And you don't have to apologize for it. I love the Talisman. It's beautiful" Josie replied with a small smile. 

Hope smiled back. 

Then looking at the time, Josie suddenly said, "I should go shower and change out of this dress" going to the drawers taking some clothes out. 

Hope nodded. 

Then as Josie was gathering her clothes, Hope said, "By the way, Jo, Happy Birthday" with a smile. 

Josie turned around to face her with a small smile and replied, "Thank you" 

Hope smiled and nodded in acknowledgement and went towards the door to leave herself. 

But before she left the room, she said, "And also, you looked really beautiful tonight" with her signature Mikaelson smile. 

Josie's face was instantly covered in a blush that was visible to Hope. 

Hope's smile turned into a smirk and Josie barely got out, "T-Thanks" 

And with the same smirk in place, Hope left the room. 

And as soon as the door shut, Josie groaned. She couldn't even string together a sentence. 'thanks'? That's all she could come up with?! Why the hell didn't she compliment Hope back. She looked stunning in that dress. Ugh. 

So instead of having a gay panic over her gay panic, Josie took her clothes and went towards the showers. Temporarily forgotten about today's events. 

_______

**The Necromancer,**

After they had found who was behind the possessions, zombies, and bringing Jo back alive, they had thrown him in one of the cells. Which was surprisingly easy. 

And after Alaric was done with his interrogation, Hope had decided to talk to their new guest. What was his name? Necromancyier? Necroman? Whatever. She really didn't care. She just wanted some answers to Malivore because she was bored as the twins' (Josie) were with Caroline in Europe. 

And it looked like ugly scars was eager to give her the information. Too eager. He was so generous to let her enter his mind. He even told her how to do it. She'd need a powerful vampire. A powerful vampire. But she knew his intentions. She wasn't as desperate as he thought she was. 

"She'll pass" 

"That won't be necessary" 

she heard her mom and dad say from behind her glaring at ugly scars. 

She walked towards them and hugged them with a big smile. It has been so long since she had seen them. 

"The legendary Niklaus Mikaelson! It is a pleasure meeting you!" the Necromancer said then standing up from the chair he was seated in. 

"Oh the _discontent_ is all mine" Klaus replied with a smirk. 

Hope tried to not to laugh at the Necromancer's face while Hayley was amused too. 

"Oh you have forgotten the glorious times we spent together in the 20s. So much _killing!_ Wonderful for my business!" the Necromancer said next chuckling. 

"Seeing your face, I'm not surprised he doesn't" Hope replied with her own smirk. 

The Necromancer had a priceless reaction. 

Klaus smirked at his daughter. Hayley smiled in amusement too. And seeing Klaus and Hope right now, there was almost no difference between their smirks. Like father like daughter, she thought with a fond look. 

Then the Necromancer spoke after gathering himself, "You puny creatures dare insult me!" 

"Dude, we don't even know who or what you are" Hayley replied with an eye roll. 

So he started grandly, "I'm tHE ALMIGHTY NECROMANCER!! The master of the underworld! The Ferryman of the damned! Ruler of the-!" 

"We got it, zombie face! No need for the whole repetition" Hayley said cutting him off with an annoyed eye roll. 

Klaus and Hope smirked amused at her and the Necromancer lightly grunted but shut up. 

Then opening up a page from the book she was carrying, Hope spoke up, "Now. Do you know what this is or not?" she asked showing the symbol of Malivore. 

The Necromancer immediately recognized it, "It's the symbol of blackness! The nothingness! The empty oblivi-!" 

"God say things once, would you?" Hope cut him off annoyed herself. 

Then Klaus spoke and asked, "What does it mean??" 

The Necromancer scowled but answered, "Loosely translated, it means, Permanent death. Meaning, no one remembers you. No one mourns you" 

"That's wasn't so hard, was it?" Hayley said. 

The Necromancer grunted in answer and went to sit back down. 

Then Klaus said to Hope, "Anyways, sweetheart, let's leave the adult work for the adults now. Like your headmaster. And let's go and enjoy and nice meal with us at the grill" he said with a smile. 

Hayley nodded agreeing. 

"Yeah, alright. Let's go" Hope replied with a smile. 

And then, they left the cells and walked towards the headmaster's office first so Klaus could taunt Alaric how Hope was doing his work while he was being a drunkard. And to inform him of their newfound information too of course. And then they left towards the grill. 

_______

**Maybe I should start from the end,**

So apparently Landon was in trouble. Again. She knew because the magical bracelet she had given him before kicking him out because she felt bad for him was glowing. How does the boy always manage to end up in trouble was beyond her. But Alaric had decided that they would go and get him. She personally didn't like the idea of going to an unknown place in search of the boy. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't completely hate him but it just seems too much work for someone she barely knows. And thankfully, that plan was swiftly turned down by her parents when Alaric had presented them with it. It went like this, 

_______

Alaric had called Hope in his office and had informed Klaus and Hayley to meet him before they left to tell them of his plan. Alaric seemed way too confident, Hope thought. We'll see how that plays out. 

When Klaus and Hayley entered and saw Hope sitting there bored, Hayley immediately said, 

"What did you do now?" to Hope. 

"Nothing" Hope replied shrugging. 

"So why are we here? Alaric?" Hayley asked Alaric then. 

Alaric cleared his throat, "Right. So, Landon, one of my students,-" 

"He really isn't" Hope mumbled but other than her parents, which she intended, Alaric didn't hear her. 

"-is in trouble. The magical bracelet that Hope gave him to keep him safe-" 

"Because I felt bad" Hope mumbled and corrected again. Klaus and Hayley had a look perfectly balanced between intently listening and trying not to laugh. 

"-is glowing so that means something bad has happened and me and Hope are going to go and get him" Alaric finished finally. 

"No" Klaus simply replied. 

"No?" Alaric repeated confused. 

"No" Klaus simply repeated himself again. 

"But-" Alaric tried but got cut off by Klaus, 

"My daughter is not doing your work. You do not have the capabilities of handling something like this so you put everything on her. She's a teenager for god's sake! Not this school's protector!" Klaus said in a firm tone. 

Hope was surprised to see this outburst but not at the same time. Because he was right. Alaric always gave her everything because why? She can't die? Don't get her wrong, she loves to protect the school and will do it again too. But sometimes, she just needs a break. To spend time either with her family, friends, or alone. And things where she isn't really needed, is the best days to do so. But Alaric somehow never realises that and thinks she's some killer robot or something. Like for god's sake! What are the adults in this school for?!

But It seemed like Alaric was still as oblivious as ever, "Look Klaus, I get it that-" 

Hayley cut him off this time, "You really don't get it, Alaric. And I'm very surprised that you of all people are arguing on this topic. But I get that a teenager boy is in danger. So we will get him back. You're going to stay here and be useless and Hope is going to relax and do whatever she wants. Is that clear?" she finished. 

Alaric nervously and fearfully nodded. 

Then Hayley turned to Klaus and asked, "Hey, isn't Bekah and Marcel near? They can go and get him" 

"It will be the boy's funeral but yes, indeed. My dear sister and Marcel are just in Mexico" Klaus replied with a smirk. 

Hayley and Hope smirked too because they knew exactly what Klaus meant. But oh well. As long as they didn't kill him, they were fine. So Hayley spoke, 

"Then it's settled. Hope, darling, give us the bracelet. We'll give it to Freya when we reach New Orleans who'll teleport it to them" she said with a smile to Hope. 

Hope smiled back and took the bracelet off and gave it to her mom. 

Then looking at Alaric, she asked, "Can I go now? I would like to see my parents off" and if her question came out in an attitude, well, not her fault. 

Alaric sighed, "Yes, yes" 

Hearing that, Hope got up to leave followed by Klaus and Hayley who didn't even spare a glance towards Alaric before leaving. 

And soon after, Hope had seen them off to New Orleans and went back to time passing around the school. The twins' (Josie's) absence really getting to her. 

_______

So anyway. Thanks to Landon, Rebekah's and Marcel's vacation was ruined. 

It was 2 days later though and her Auntie Bex and Marcel were bound to arrive any minute now. 

And while she was waiting, she got a text. From Josie. She and Josie have been on talking terms lately and occasionally exchanged text messages too. Lizzie was trying (key word: trying) to not be a bitch too so that was plus. But everytime Josie would message her, she would involuntarily grow a smile on her face. Just like now. So instead of staring at the message notification, she decided to open it, 

_"Hey. Heard you were going on a road trip with dad?"_

"I was. But then mom and dad talked some sense into him and got me out of it" Hope texted back. Alaric must've told Josie sometime that day about the trip before asking her or calling her parents. 

_"I'm glad. He really needs to stop taking you everywhere as his bodyguard"_

And Hope definitely did not think Josie would ever say that but again, she isn't really surprised. 

"Funny. My mom and dad said the same thing. Along with a few other things" Hope texted. 

_"Well, they're right. Don't tell dad I said this though"_

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me" Hope texted back with a smile. 

_"Knew I could count on you"_

Hope smiled seeing the message. And as she was smiling like an idiot, another message came in a few seconds later, 

_"Btw, I just realized, If you're not going to get Landon back, who is?"_

"Auntie Bex and Marcel. They were close (in Mexico) so they flew straight to wherever the bracelet pointed" Hope texted back. 

_"Landon's going to have fun with them"_

Hope chuckled because it was very common knowledge her family didn't like Landon very much so Josie was very right. 

"Yup. Here's to hoping Auntie Bex doesn't accidentally kill him on the way here" 

_"Yeah. Rebekah doesn't really like him alot"_

Hope chuckled. 

Then another message came in, 

_"Hey, I gtg. Mom's taking us for shopping and Lizzie's going to have a fit if I don't move"_

Hope quietly chuckled because that is so Lizzie. But she sent back a text nonetheless, 

"Alright. And since I'm trying not to poke too, tell Lizzie I said hi. Enjoy shopping btw! I'll talk to you later <3" she texted back maybe immediately regretting sending the heart. 

But her worries were shortlived when Josie texted back, 

_"I'll definitely tell her that. Talk to you later <3"_

And that one heart was enough to get her smiling like a lovestruck fool. 

And while she was in her reverie, another message came through. From her aunt Rebekah this time, 

_"Meet us in the Ric's office, sweetheart"_

Reading the message, Hope immediately got up and left towards the headmaster's office eager to meet her aunt Rebekah and Marcel after so long. 

_______

When she reached, there was only Alaric in the office sitting going through some papers so she assumed Rebekah would be arriving any minute now and waited. 

And just as she thought, a few minutes later, the door opened and Rebekah and Marcel speeded in pretty much dropping Landon in. She had kind of forgotten he was going to be with them... 

"We picked your parcel up, Ric!" Rebekah said then. 

Hope immediately stepped forward and hugged them both with big smiles. 

Alaric sighed while Landon spoke looking around frantically and disoriented, "Woah.. What the hell... Where am I- Hope? What am I- What's going on??" he finally finished. 

So Alaric jumped in to speak, "Landon! Welcome back to the Salvatore School! I'm Dr. Saltzman as I hope you remember. We brought you back here since you were in trouble" he explained to him. 

Landon slowly nodded taking it all in. 

And after Hope was done hugging Rebekah and Marcel and exchanging a few words, Landon spoke to her, 

"I didn't know they were family too" 

"They didn't tell you?" Hope asked confused and amused. 

"No.. They didn't say much of anything. Other than their name and well, threats.." he replied in a small voice still terrified from them both. Mostly Rebekah though. 

Hope tried to hold in her laugh as she replied, "Well, this is my aunt Rebekah. She's my dad's sister. And that is Marcel. My dad's adopted son and Rebekah's husband and also my older brother/uncle" she introduced with a smile. 

Rebekah and Marcel smiled lovingly at her. 

"Wow... Your family is..." Landon started but decided not to finish that sentence after the glare he got from well, everyone except Alaric. 

Then Alaric spoke again, "Anyways. I'm sorry for the... Inconvenient way of getting you here. And that Hope couldn't come" 

Hope scoffed. Rebekah and Marcel shook their heads in exasperation while Landon was just confused. 

Then Hope spoke again, "Since your job is done, I'm leaving" she said to Alaric getting ready to walk out. 

Landon grabbed her wrist, "Wait!" and immediately let go after seeing Hope's expression. And Rebekah and Marcel's. "Sorry. I just, was wondering, if you got the trouble alert thingy, why didn't you come? I mean, I thought since you had the bracelet you'd come" he explained. 

"Because I'm not your keeper. Or anyone's for that case. For god's sake! Adults are there in this school for a reason!" Hope snapped. Because, why does everyone expect her to be their savior?! 

And before anyone could say another word, she walked out of the office. 

"Next time someone decides to get themselves in trouble, don't count on us to rescue them" Marcel said in a firm tone that indicated he was angry and walked out too towards Hope. 

Rebekah followed him but not before adding, "Or the Mikaelsons for that matter" and threw a seething glare at Landon and Alaric who both shrunk and left herself towards Hope too. 

_______

Hope was just sitting in the lounging area cooling off when Rebekah and Marcel approached her and sat down. 

Rebekah spoke first, "You alright, sweetheart?" she asked. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Just got a little angry there. Really wanted to punch some sense into him. But I'm fine now" Hope replied with a small smile. 

"I'm not going to blame you on that one, kiddo. I wanted to rip his heart out the whole time" Marcel replied with a grin. 

Rebekah said then, "You and me both" with her own grin. 

Hope chuckled. 

Then she said, "Also, sorry that your vacation got ruined. How was Mexico City?" 

"Oh it's okay, darling. We got to meet you so it's alright. Mexico city was great. Beautiful even. Rich culture. Great food. You should visit it sometime" Rebekah replied. 

Marcel added, "Yeah. No worries, kiddo. And Mexico has great venues too. Maybe we can take you there on your spring break"

Hope smiled, "Maybe. If uncle Kol's destination is not more enticing" she said with a sheepish smile. 

"That sneaky little bastard isn't getting you away this spring break too!" Rebekah said then.

Marcel and Hope laughed. 

Then Marcel said, "Or, we could all spend the Spring together in New Orleans? All of us will fly down there as well. It will be chaotic but I'm pretty sure we can go a week without killing each other" he suggested with a grin. 

Rebekah said next, "You, me, Kol, Davina, Nik, Hayley, Elijah, Freya, Keelin, _and_ Hope under one roof? Oh I'm sure it'll be wonderful" 

Hope burst out laughing. Because Rebekah sure as hell wasn't kidding. 

And soon Rebekah and Marcel had joined her too. Because oh boy. That'll be one hell of a week. 

Then after coming a bit down from his laughter, Marcel spoke, "C'mon! We can make it work! Maybe Hope can bring her friends so they'll balance it all out!" 

"You know what? Maybe we just might" Hope said then with a grin. 

"Oh lord. You both are actually considering this. Well. It'll be everyone's funeral then" Rebekah spoke then with a very mild horrified look at the prospect of the situation. 

"The Mikaelsons literally can't die, Auntie Bex. And my friends can protect themselves so" Hope deadpanned with a grin. 

"Oh did I say everyone? I meant everything. Because the bloody house will be no more till the week ends" Rebekah replied then with a small grin. 

"Good thing then Klaus has people already compelled to fix just that" Marcel added with a grin. 

"I sometimes forget dad has done that because you guys actually wreck the house when you're all together" Hope said then chuckling. 

"Well, the title of the most dysfunctional family in history won't fit us if we didn't, sweetheart" Rebekah replied with a grin.

Hope laughed, "True"

Rebekah and Marcel joined in too on the laughing. 

After a while, coming down from the laughter, Marcel spoke, "Anyways, Spring break aside, I'm hungry now. Let's go to town and get something to eat" 

"Yeah, good idea. I'm hungry too" Hope replied. 

Rebekah nodded agreeing and they all got up and left towards town. 

_______

**Miss Mystic Falls,**

It had been a long week. Landon was a Phoenix and could practically come back everytime he died. Which was a piece of information she had refrained from sharing with her family for very obvious reasons. And to add to that, Salvatore School had decided to host this year's Miss Mystic Falls. Hope absolutely despised the event. Well, she despised all overcrowded events but especially this. And on top of even that, Landon was trying to date her. She was honestly starting to get annoyed and irritated now. She had even indirectly (very vaguely) thrown him hints that she wasn't interested so either he was really that insistent or really that dumb. She was going for the latter. 

She didn't want to date him for a few reasons. The main one being she was pining over Josie helplessly. But a few others included him doing everything he did. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't hate him anymore. They kind of became friends but that's it for her. And another was his brother, Rafael. He too had feelings for her surprise surprise. He of course wasn't going to act on them but he had indirectly told her. 

And Hope sometimes doesn't get it. Like, she isn't kind or nice to others. She's literally cold and rude. How does everyone like her?! Well, she does know why. It's about the looks more than anything really. But Mikaelsons take pride in how hot they look so she lets them pine. That isn't rude when she has quite straightforwardly told them to cut it out so... 

Anyways, she was standing around looking at the decorations talking with Josie who was handling it right now since Lizzie was trying to charm the Judges when Landon came walking towards her. Hope sighed and waited for him to approach her. She doesn't know if he didn't even care that Josie was with her or he didn't even see her. Again, she was going with the latter. 

"Hey, Hope!" he greeted with a big smile. 

Hope tried her best to give an acceptable smile in greeting while Josie had a scowl on her face that she was trying to hide. 

Accepting the smile, he continued with his own big one, "So, I was wondering-" 

"You wonder a lot" Hope mumbled. Thankfully Landon didn't hear her. Josie did though and covered her laugh with a cough. Hope threw her a discreet grin. 

But Landon did see her mumble something so he asked, "What?" confused. 

"Nothing. Nothing. Go on. Don't let me stop you" Hope replied with the most fakest smile ever. 

But he seemed to believe it. So with the same smile, he continued, "Yeah. So, I was wondering, are you going to participate in Miss Mystic Falls? If so, can I be your escort?" he asked. 

And she has to give him, that was the most straight forward he has been. 

Josie on the other hand, clutched the clip board she was holding tight. Way to be straightforward. 

Hope sighed but replied, "I'm not participating, Landon" straightforwardly. She honestly just wanted to go back to being in a comfortable silence with Josie. Is that so much to ask? 

Apparently yes because as Landon shot his shot again, Hope couldn't even concentrate on his words because she saw someone behind him. 

"Oh. Why? I mean you're so beautiful and-" 

So cutting him off from whatever he was saying, she exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me"

Because behind him stood Roman giving an awkward wave and walking towards her. 

"Oh that's great" Josie mumbled this time. 

Roman approached them, "Hi" he said to Hope with an awkward smile. 

"Roman" Hope greeted him with a nod. She was on friends-ish terms with him because he might not have been in his right mind when he tried to kill her and her mom, but she won't ever forget it. Forgive, yeah. Forget, no. 

"I've been going on these recon missions outside of school but Dr. Saltzman needed me here today to lend a hand so I thought I could say hi..." he hurriedly explained. 

Hope nodded. 

"Who's this?" Landon asked confused looking at the neutral faces of both Hope and Josie. 

Josie already knew who he was and she wanted to Ignalusa him right here. But she held back. For now. 

And Hope reluctantly introduced him, "Landon, this is Roman. Vampire and my... Ex. And also an ex student here. And Roman this is Landon. A-" 

"Phoenix. Which is so cool by the way" Landon cut her off to introduce himself in a bragging tone. 

Roman had an amused look but asked nonetheless, "You have wings?" 

Landon stuttered, "Well, no, I-" 

But Hope cut him off having just about enough of this, "Can't die. Literally. Everytime he dies, he comes back in a burst of flames. That's pretty much it for his abilities" and there was evident irritation and attitude in her tone. 

Josie's eyes widened in amusement. 

Landon deflated in defeated but said nonetheless, "Well, yeah. But not dying is a pretty good thing!" 

"It won't be when my family finds out" Hope replied. 

Josie snorted, Roman tried not to laugh, and Landon paled. 

Then Josie spoke for the first time, "We should go, Hope. Lizzie wants us" she said looking at a message on her phone. 

"Sure, Jo" Hope replied with a smile and followed her leaving the two boys alone. 

After they were out of earshot, Landon asked Roman scared, "It won't be that bad, right?" 

"From what I just gathered, you should pray to god they don't find out or you'll find out why they're said to be the most vicious people in all of History" Roman replied with a smirk. He might be exaggerating a bit but it wasn't a lot. They both knew it. 

Landon gulped and went speechless. 

"I gotta go find Dr. Saltzman" saying that Roman left too leaving the boy to his imagination. 

_______

When Hope and Josie arrived, they saw that Penelope was in the room too along with Lizzie. Who was pacing. Penelope gave Josie a look which Josie swiftly ignored and focused on Lizzie instead. 

Lizzie immediately started, "What in the hell took you both so long!? I sent that message like 10 minutes ago!"

Hope replied to this one, "I was just reminding Landon that not dying wouldn't be very fun once my family finds out" with a smug look. Oh she will never forget that look on his face. 

Josie added, "And I didn't want to miss the look on his face" with a shrug and a grin. 

Instead of exploding at them for being late she burst out laughing. Hope and Josie joined her too. 

Penelope was just confused.

After a few moments, Lizzie said, "Oh I just realized! I haven't spoken to your mom and dad in quite a while! Maybe I should check in and give them updates!"

Hope smiled in amusement, "Whatever you wish, Lizzie. Just don't tell them. Not yet. I don't think Dr. Saltzman would be able to handle the torture of his student. Literally" 

Penelope's eyes widened comically while Josie chuckled agreeing. 

Lizzie groaned, "Fine. You're right. Dad is getting old. Some other time then. And I swear to god Mikaelson, if you tell him without me present there, I will kill you" she said in full seriousness. 

Hope chuckled in amusement, "You can try, Saltzman" 

Seeing everyone acting normal, Penelope snapped, "Okay. What the fuck?! How are you people acting like Hope just mentioned her family taking him on a stroll? They will _torture_ him! For something as petty as stealing a knife! How can you side with them!? It's monstrous!" 

And that was one word Hope hated being associated with her family. No one but themselves had the right to say that. Not even her. So the growl that resonated from deep within her chest, made everyone jump. 

Penelope's eyes widened, "What the fuck!" and she backed towards a wall. 

Eyes still glowing golden in anger, walking close to her slowly like a predator stalking it's prey, Hope said, "Listen to me, Penelope, and listen _very_ carefully. Never use that word to associate with my family again. Remember this as your last and final warning when you feel like talking shit about my family. Because next time, you won't be breathing for another one" Hope said in a dangerous tone. 

Penelope had a look of fear clear on her face. 

Lizzie wasn't afraid but definitely surprised by Hope's outburst because usually she is always calm and collected in all situations. 

Josie on the other hand, completely understood her sudden outburst. With everything going on in the past week and now Roman showing up, she understood Hope. Even though Hope acted all cool and calm, she had emotions too. And seeing him must've definitely brought up memories of that day. 

So carefully stepping towards Hope, she gently touched her shoulders and carefully said, "Hope" Not fearfully. Softly. 

Hope immediately broke the death glare she was aiming at Penelope and immediately looked at Josie. Her eyes returning back to her Blue. 

"It's okay. Let her go. Let's go back to discussing whatever Lizzie had to say" Josie said in the same soft and caring tone. Not even bothering to look at Penelope. 

Hope nodded and backed off of Penelope with a last seething glare. 

Josie went back to her place followed by Hope and slowly Penelope. 

And Penelope looked like she wanted to say something but a seething glare from Lizzie this time shut her up successfully. 

Finally Lizzie started before the tension in the room got more suffocating, "So! The reason I called you all here is because I am withdrawing from Miss Mystic Falls. Effective immediately!" she explained. 

"What? Why? You were dreaming of this day since you were like 5" Josie said confused. 

"I know, I know. But the head judge is that bitch Dana's mother. Sabotaging and costing me the crown from beyond the grave!" Lizzie replied with an annoyed look. 

"She's dead, Lizzie" Hope said reminding her. 

"Oh right. That _dead_ bitch Dana's sabotage!" Lizzie corrected herself. 

Josie asked next, "What are you going to do?" 

"Well, even if I can't go doesn't mean we shouldn't win the crown and stick it to those townies" Lizzie replied. 

Then she added, "And I have chosen the perfect candidate for it" 

Josie was finally hopeful that maybe her sister would pay attention to her and choose her but-

"Hope. Mikaelson!" Lizzie said instead. 

Josie's face immediately dropped and Penelope scoffed. 

"No" Hope said though. 

"What now?" Lizzie asked surprised at the statement. 

"I'm not competing, Lizzie. It's not my thing" Hope elaborated. 

"Well I'll make it your thing. We don't have anyone else that's eligible and-" 

Barely not scoffing at her for forgetting her sister, Hope cut her off, "Actually, there is a much more 'eligible' candidate than me" she said hoping she'll remember her sister was _in front of her_ with a crestfallen look. 

"Who? I'm not enrolling Park there. I'd rather lose the crown than do that. So?" and Lizzie still didn't get it. 

Penelope scowled. 

Hope scoffed, "Josie, Lizzie. You know, your _twin_? Who is in right in front of you?"

Josie was surprised to see Hope vouching for her. 

Lizzie was surprised to hear that but for a different reason. She stated as such, "She doesn't want to enroll so we-

But before Lizzie could go on, Josie cut her off with a scoff and snapped, "And who said that? Because I know I didn't. You just assumed because you think I cannot win. Gosh, I've wanted this as long as you but I didn't say anything because of mom and you. And now when I finally had a chance, you completely dismissed me. I can't believe you" she finished with tears in her eyes. 

Lizzie's eyes widened in surprise, "Jo I-" 

"Save it, Lizzie" Josie cut her off and left the room. 

Penelope followed her. 

Hope said instead, "You know, Lizzie, caring about someone other than yourself once in a while won't kill you" in an angry and a disappointed tone. 

Before Lizzie could think of something to reply, Hope continued, "And If you want to enroll someone for Miss Mystic Falls, enroll Josie. Or no one is doing it. I'll make sure of it" she said in a warning tone. 

And without waiting for an answer, Hope left too. 

_______

When Josie had ran away, she went towards the library since it was the most vacant part of the school right now. But instead of being alone, Penelope came following her too. 

"Are you okay, Jojo?" she asked. 

"Do you even care??" Josie asked. 

"Of course I do" Penelope immediately replied. 

Josie sighed. She really couldn't do this right now. So she said the same, "Penelope. Do you have something to say? If not, I'd like to be left alone" 

"Alright. So since you are competing, need an escort?" Penelope asked with a shameless smirk. 

"I don't actually. I already have an escort" Josie replied. She didn't. But she didn't want Penelope. 

"Oh c'mon. Don't lie to me. You literally just found out you are competing. How can you possibly already have an escort?" Penelope asked. 

"Well, I do. So would you leave?" Josie replied in an irritated voice. 

"Oh c'mon. Who is it? MG? Because I can tell you he won't be available" Penelope said in a sly tone. 

"No. Not MG" Josie replied annoyed. 

"Then who? Don't tell me you're actually talking about that dog" Penelope spit out. 

And that was the last straw for Josie to remain calm.

"You know, Penelope, all it will take is a whisper to the Mikaelsons. A small whisper of what you said reaching the Mikaelsons for you to mysteriously die by tomorrow. Slowly. And painfully" she snapped. Because no one talked shit about Hope either. 

Penelope had a look of fear but still scoffed and said, "You really have been spending too much around tho-" 

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you" Hope herself cut her off in a threatening tone. 

There was clear fear on Penelope's face now. 

"Leave" Hope said next with a seething glare. 

"Whatever" and with that Penelope left. 

Immediately Hope softened and asked Josie, "Are you okay?" 

"I don't know" Josie honestly replied with sigh. 

"Don't let Lizzie get to you. She still has a lot of work to do as a sister. And always know you aren't any less than her" Hope said next in a soft tone. 

Josie just sighed as an answer. 

So Hope continued, "And Caroline is as much your mom as she is Lizzie's. She loves you both equally. Never forget that" she knew Josie needed to hear this. 

Josie sighed but replied, "I know. But sometimes it just feels like she forgets about me. Same with dad"

"Josie. They will never forget you. They can be pre occupied with things sometimes but they will never forget about you. They love you as much as they love Lizzie" Hope replied. She really needs to have a chat with Dr. Saltzman and Caroline soon. 

"You're right" Josie replied. 

Seeing the sad look on her face, Hope decided to lighten the situation, "So, I heard you were looking for an escort?" she asked with a small smile. 

Josie fortunately smiled back, "Maybe" 

Hope smiled fully, "Well, Josie Saltzman, shall I have the honor of being your escort?" and asked in the most formal way. 

Josie giggled, "Yes, Hope. You shall" 

The smile never leaving her face, Hope continued, "Well then. Let's go to the rehearsals, shall we?" she asked offering her hand. 

Josie gave her a big smile and took her hand. 

And with big smiles on their faces, they both left towards the rehearsals. 

_______

The rehearsals went great. Hope and Josie had more fun than they'll even admit and impressed the judges quite well. Penelope tried to intervene but Lizzie's seething glare sent her running off to the other direction. 

Soon it was time for the actual event. Josie was wearing the dress Caroline wore. And she looked absolutely gorgeous. But Hope on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. It was still time for the event to start so Josie decided to go look for her. But before she could even leave the main hall, Penelope appeared in front of her with a sly smirk. 

"Looking for an escort, Jojo?" she asked. 

"No actually. I already have one. So would you move?" Josie replied and asked with an annoyed look. 

"Where's she then? Because looks like she bailed on you" Penelope replied with a smirk. 

Josie knew that smirk. That smirk meant trouble. 

"Well. I'm going to make sure of that. So would you get out of my way??" Josie asked when Penelope once again blocked her way. 

"C'mon, Jojo. She isn't coming. I'm all you have left" Penelope tried again with a sly tone. 

Instead of replying, Josie moved to walk away. Penelope grabbed her wrist to stop her. Big mistake. Because Penelope screamed in pain next. From Josie siphoning her through the connection. Painfully. 

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Penelope. Move" Josie said next with a glare. 

Penelope was stunned to see that reaction. Stunned enough that Josie walked away and she realized it too late.

_______

Josie checked the gym and the library on her way to find Hope. She wasn't anywhere to be found. So she went to her room last. 

Her door was unlocked but had a barrier spell on it. Just as she had suspected. She siphoned the barrier off and opened the door to be greeted with a pacing Hope in a gorgeous black pant suit. 

Josie was rendered speechless by her. Same as Hope as she saw Josie. They both lost the ability to function. They just stood there eyes wide and mouth agape.

It was Hope who snapped out first, "Josie! You uh you look very beautiful" she said nervously with a smile.

Josie's cheeks reddened but she replied with a smile, "Thank you. So do you, Hope. You look stunning"

Hope blushed but still got out, "Thanks. The best escort for the best girl" and even she was surprised by that boldness. 

Josie's cheeks visibly took a dark shade of red.

Trying to ease the tension around them, Hope said next, "So uh... What were you doing here?"

"Oh um you were late so I uh... came to find you" Josie replied.

"Sorry. Penelope locked me in here trying to escort you instead. I was trying to come up with ways to get out that didn't involve causing an earthquake at the school" Hope replied with a small chuckle. Because of course she could get out. Magic can always be overpowered by an even stronger magic. And she was the most strongest of them all. But she didn't want to make the humans suspicious of a sudden earthquake only at the property. 

Josie was amused but not surprised. So she replied, "I'm sorry for her. She did come to find me saying that you bailed on me. But I had to find you to make sure"

"I would never bail on you" Hope immediately said. 

"I know" Josie replied with a smile. 

Hope smiled back. 

Then Hope added, "Shall we?" offering her hand. 

Josie nodded with a smile and took her hand and they both left towards the event hand in hand. 

_______

The pageant went smoothly. Penelope didn't try anything again and when she saw them both walking hand in hand, she officially backed off. 

After the dance was over, the judges were discussing their answers. Everyone was anxiously and nervously waiting for the name of the winner. 

Josie grabbed Hope's hand subconsciously because of the nerves. Hope smiled to herself and provided her silent comfort and tried to ease her nerves. 

Finally the judges came up with a winner. 

"So we have the winner of this year's Miss Mystic Falls from the Salvatore School itself! Miss Josie Saltzman!" the head judge announced. 

The crowd erupted in applause and Josie's eyes widened in surprise and a big smile grew on her face. She immediately pulled Hope into a hug which Hope returned with equal force and enthusiasm. She knew Josie could do it. 

After when Josie finally let go, she was called to wear the banner and the crown. 

The whole crowd was still applauding but the only person she saw in the midst was Hope. Who was looking at her with such a loving look and a big proud smile on her face. She blushed under that attention but her smile widened even more and she stood proudly wearing the banner and crown of Miss Mystic Falls. She did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?! Did it live up to your expectations?! How did you like Klaus and Hayley? We really were robbed of so many scenes. Anyways 👇🏻
> 
> Also, if there's any scene you would like me to rewrite from Season 1, comment it down and I'll add them. I ran out of ideas so that's why I concluded this chapter here. But. Before you say it, no, I didn't forget the crush scene but yes, I don't know how to change it. So if you got any ideas on how I can change it up, comment it! And if I get any ideas, I'll let you all know and add it on here.
> 
> I also have another chapter written. It's a Summer in New Orleans so I'll post that soon too. Then I have more ideas like a Thanksgiving, a Christmas, and a New Year. So let me know if you would like me to write them! And also let me know if you would like me to write that Spring break I mentioned. And also give me ideas of what else I should write if you have something in mind. I would love to hear your suggestions ❣️
> 
> Anyways. If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave Kudos to let me know and comment if you want to! I love getting your messages! ❤️
> 
> See you soon with another chapter! ❤️


	3. Summer in New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Squad spend the Summer in the Mikaelson mansion in New Orleans with Klaus, Hayley, Freya, and Keelin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm also posting this story on Wattpad (same username) if y'all didn't know. Just a little piece of info I thought I should say again ✌🏻❤️ 
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry I delayed this chapter for so long... I don't even have a reason so... Enjoy?

It was Summer break in the Salvatore School and the students could finally have it thanks to no monsters for now. Hope was going to visit her parents and her aunts in New Orleans but for the first time, she had extended the invitation to her friends. She never thought she would have them but here she was. She had MG, Josie, Lizzie, Rafael, and even Landon. All of them were with her every step of the way in the crazy Malivore journey.

Not a lot has happened in these months. Some things worth noting were that they were monster free for now, Landon was back in the school and was a Phoenix, Rafael was the alpha of the school pack, she got along quite well with the twins now, her pining for Josie had somehow increased if that was even possible, and the last and probably a quite shocking one was that Elijah had taken resident in Mystic Falls. He actually occasionally taught History in the school and the students honestly loved him. He didn't want Hope to be completely alone in the school so he had decided that it was best he was atleast near if she ever needed him. And that was it. 

And right now, all the said members were packed up and ready to spend the Summer break in New Orleans in the Mikaelson Manor. Thankfully they didn't have to take a bus as Elijah had allowed them to take a few cars. Bentleys to be specific. But thankfully, Hope, Rafael and Josie knew how to drive. And that was more than enough as there were only two cars. So they were fine. The girls had decided to take one car and the guys had decided to share another. 

The girls' road trip consisted of Josie calling shotgun, Lizzie making a face and going to sit at the back with an annoyed look, them bickering wholeheartedly, Lizzie making fun of the guys for always being behind them or just making fun of them in general, Josie singing with her ukulele which swooned Hope more than it should've, Lizzie smirking at the interaction, Hope trying to concentrate back on the route and not crash the car, songs, bad ones too, naps, a few breaks, and finally, they were there. 

It didn't take them that long to reach the buzzing city. They had departed early so they could arrive while it was still morning to enjoy the food and the city. And when they entered, the city was lively and buzzing with life even this early in the morning. Jazz music flowed through their ears and they saw people and tourists mulling around enjoying their day. Though New Orleans had the most of Supernatural population—even more than Mystic Falls—it was a lovely city. 

And soon enough, the two cars where pulling up in the driveway and being carefully parked. Everyone took their luggage out and as soon as they were about to knock, the door swung open to reveal Klaus and Hayley standing there with their special smiles. 

Hope immediately ran towards them and hugged them while expressing how much she missed the both of them. She didn't get to see them a whole lot. Because of her mom being the alpha of the Crescent Pack, she had duties there. And her dad had to practically take care of the whole vampire and werewolf population of New Orleans and keep them in check as Marcel wasn't here. So that gave them very less time to spend with their daughter. But she was happy she got to spend Summer with them. 

While Hope was expressing how much she missed her mom and dad, the others were watching this. The usually controlled and collected girl was so open and happy right now. It brought a smile to all of their faces. They liked seeing this part of Hope. A part where the burden of the whole world wasn't on her shoulders. Where she didn't stop herself from feeling. Where she was free. And herself. And that only happened when she was with her family and her friends occasionally. 

"Come on in everyone" Hayley then addressed the whole group who were still standing outside. 

They all dragged their luggage and stepped inside the Mikaelson Manor. And the place was even bigger than it looked on the outside. It was huge and looked vintage. The decor looked like it was centuries old. And in their case, it probably was. But all in all, it felt homey, safe, and welcoming.

After they were ushered in, Hope quickly started introducing everyone, 

"So, mom, dad, these are my _friends_ " she emphasized that word raising a playful eyebrow at her mom and dad and continued while pointing to Lizzie and Josie, "This is Lizzie and Josie Saltzman" she introduced first. 

Both the girls waved in greeting with smiles on their faces. They had already met Hope's parents in the school numerous times. 

"Ah yes! I remember the twins. A troublesome bunch you two. Nice to meet you both again" Klaus said with a smile. 

"Welcome, Josie, Lizzie, it'll be fun around here" Hayley said then with a smile and a playful wink. 

"Nice to meet you both again. And of course" Lizzie replied with her own smile/grin. In the coming days, she has started to grow to love Hope's parents too. 

"Thanks for having us, Mr. Mikaelson, Mrs. Marshall-Kenner" Josie politely thanked them. 

"Oh, love. How many times do. I have to tell you? Klaus is fine" Klaus said with a smile. 

"Same. Hayley is fine too" Hayley added then with her own smile. 

Josie nodded with a shy smile. She always adored Hope's mom and dad. They were so sweet. And caring. 

Then Hope went on with the introductions, "And this is Milton Greasely" Hope introduced then. 

MG confidently walked towards Klaus and grabbed his arm in a firm handshake, "Hey, Mr. Mikaelson. Call me MG. And nice crib you got here" he said with his sweet smile gesturing around the house because it was the most beautiful house he had seen. And he might've not met the man alot, but by the way Hope, and even the twins talked about him, he had no reason to be scared. 

Klaus was definitely impressed by this new boy, "I'm glad you liked the house, Milton. Call me Klaus and maybe I'll stop calling you Milton" he replied with a grin/smirk. He quite enjoyed seeing the boy cringe at his own name. 

MG did visibly cringe at his name but still got out, "Imma call you Mr. M. Is that fine?" he asked. 

The others had a grin on their faces seeing MG cringe at his own name. 

"For now, MG" Klaus nodded with a small grin. 

MG grinned back and went over to Hayley. 

Then he greeted Hayley with his easygoing smile, "Mrs. Marshall-Kenner. MG" 

"Nice to meet you, MG" Hayley replied with her sweet smile.

Then Hope continued, "This Rafael Waithe" she introduced next. 

Rafael gave a small smile in greeting and shook Klaus' hands, "Hello, Mr. Mikaelson. Thanks for having me" he politely thanked. 

"My pleasure, Mr. Waithe" Klaus greeted the boy more politely. 

Rafael gave a small smile in response and went over to Hayley and introduced himself too. 

"Nice to have to have you here, Rafael" Hayley politely replied with her sweet smile. 

Rafael smiled in response. 

Then Hope introduced the last person, "And this is... Landon Kirby" hoping her dad won't scare the boy too much. Because honestly, no one has forgotten what happened all those months ago. 

Landon hesitantly stepped forward, "Mr. Mikaelson" he greeted in a scared tone. He was still scared to death of the man. 

"Townie! Can't say it's a pleasure, but welcome! Remember you'll be staying under my roof meaning that it won't be hard to torture someone. So I hope you won't cause too much trouble" Klaus said then in a fake threatening tone. Which everyone but Landon could see. 

Landon gulped from fear and his heart rate picked up. He was starting to regret accepting the invitation to come. 

Klaus internally smirked seeing the boy so uncomfortable. 

"Relax, Landon. Don't listen to Klaus. He loves threatening people. You are very welcome here. The past is the past" Hayley then jumped in trying to calm the boy down whose heart rate was so high that it would've jumped out of his chest. 

While all this, everyone around them, were trying not to burst out laughing. Even Rafael. But thankfully, Hayley intervened before they could and cause the boy more humiliation,

"Anyways! Hope will show you all to your rooms. After that, there's breakfast, so you all better not waste too much time" she added next. 

Hope nodded with a smile and the others smiled back too and went towards their rooms. 

_______

After they were all settled in, freshened up, and changed, they all came down for breakfast. And there, they saw a literal feast lined up on the table. All of their jaws visibly dropped and after composing themselves quickly, they descended. 

Freya and Keelin had joined in this time too and were sitting at the table. 

After everyone had settled, the positions were, Klaus and Hayley at the heads, Freya and Keelin beside Klaus, Rafael and Landon beside them, and MG, the twins and Hope mirroring the position on the opposite side. 

"You do realize this is breakfast, right dad?" Hope asked then gesturing to the huge amount of food covering the table.

"Yes, love. I have a watch. But, I didn't know what your friends preferred so I compelled the best chefs of New Orleans to make a little of everything. And of course, your favorite Beignets" Klaus replied with a grin. 

Hope hadn't even seen the Beignets yet. And as soon as she did, her face lit up in a bright smile. 

"You really like your Beignets, don't you Mikaelson?" Lizzie teased with a friendly smirk. 

"Oh shut up. You'll love them too when you eat them for yourself" Hope replied rolling her eyes. 

"Thanks for doing all this, Mr. Mikaelson" Josie thanked then as no one seemed to be doing that. 

Klaus nodded with a smile. Knowing that girl will never drop the Mr. Mikaelson. 

"It is refreshing to see Hope has made friends who are not her family" Freya said then with a grin. 

"Aunt Freya! I had friends before!" Hope whined in embarrassment. 

"Yeah, Hope? Name one" Josie surprisingly asked with a smirk. 

When Hope failed to answer, the whole table chuckled at her. 

"So do you see why I had to force her to make friends?" Hayley said then with a grin to Josie. 

Josie grinned back and nodded. 

"Why is everyone against me today! Even you, Jo?" Hope then said with an almost pout. 

"Hey, I'm glad your mom forced you! If she wouldn't have, we would've never became friends" Josie stated with her sweet smile looking into Hope's eyes. 

Hope looked back into her eyes with a smile. 

"And us! Don't forget us!" Lizzie suddenly exclaimed. And by the smirk on her face, she caught the staring trance between them. 

"Yeah, Lizzie, definitely you. Thanks for dialing down the bitch" Hope then said with a grin snapping out of whatever staring trance she got caught up in. 

Lizzie feigned offense with a fake hurt expression and the whole table laughed at them. 

But the small moment between Hope and Josie did not go unnoticed by the family even if they hoped to god it did. But the family simply shared secret smiles and didn't say anything. 

After that, there were a few more small talks at the table before they were finished and then Klaus spoke, 

"So. Since you all did travel all the way from Mystic Falls, I would suggest you rest for a while. Then, I will take you all to visit the city. If that is fine with you all that is" he said with a smile. 

"That'll be dope, Mr. M!" MG exclaimed with a smile. 

"I kinda always wanted to visit the city..." Landon added in unsurely too.

"We are gonna go shopping, right?!" Lizzie exclaimed then.

"Lizzie!" Josie chided.

"That'll be cool" Rafael politely thanked.

"I can't wait for everyone to see the music at night!" Hope finally added with a smile.

Klaus had a loving smile on his face while Hayley replied to this one, 

"Alright! Everybody, calm down. I can't wait for you all to see New Orleans. And yes, Lizzie. Of course there'll be shopping" she said with a grin.

Lizzie grinned back and Josie sighed wholeheartedly in annoyance. Her sister can't stay away from shopping. Then everyone started bickering wholeheartedly and talking about what to do next while she just stood there taking it all in with a small smile on her face. 

She then also saw Hope shaking her head fondly at all of their antics too. But she had a smile on her face. It brightened her own too after seeing her carefree, happy, smile. One she didn't get to see quite often at school. But she can't blame her. Being away from your parents sure does suck. And as if knowing someone was looking at her, Hope turned her head to meet Josie's gaze and gave her that same smile, maybe a bit shy. But this one contained an emotion she couldn't name. Josie shyly smiled back and averted her gaze.

Then finally they all stopped their antics and went to rest before their big evening ahead. And many more to come because they were spending their whole Summer, 4 freaking months, here. With Hope's awesome family! This was going to be amazing! 

________

Everyone was told to come to compound after they had slept and rested profoundly. Josie was the first one awake. Lizzie was still sleeping comfortably. It wasn't late yet so Josie had decided to let her sleep for a while longer and freshened up herself and left her room to head to the compound. 

Though when she was on the balcony, she heard laughter and chatting coming from the compound. When she leaned over, she saw Hayley, Freya, and Keelin giggling and urging Klaus and Hope. They were having a... Paint battle? It looked like they were competing who could draw better. They both were giggling among each other too. She rarely got to see a free side of Hope in the school and the sweet, fatherly side of Klaus that it immediately bought a smile to her face. And looked like while Hope was painting the Eiffel Tower in Paris at night, Klaus looked to be painting the Colosseum in Rome. 

Josie's jaw dropped and her eyes widened at seeing them. Because they were mesmerizing. Hope's painting was a point of view of someone looking up at the Eiffel tower and it looked so real. People crowded the areas around, couples holding hands, people posing for photos, people relaxing. All of it was shown on this one canvas. 

And Klaus was the same too. He showed a big picture of the Colosseum with intricate details at it's texture and color. There were also people shown milling around the Colosseum, people clicking photos and much more. And it looked very real too. To be honest, both the paintings looked very real and very precise. Almost as if they had personally been there. She thought Klaus probably had but she didn't think Hope had. But nonetheless, they were beautiful. She didn't think that Hope painted _that_ good. She knew she painted but didn't know to that extent. But well, what can't the girl do? She's beautiful, can save lives, be a badass, and still look cute while doing it. She was brought out of her admiring and thinking by Freya and Keelin yelling, 

"Time's up!! That's it!! No more touching the paintbrushes now!" they exclaimed. 

Hayley let out a chuckle at them. 

Klaus and Hope both signed the paintings and put their paintbrushes and pallets down with an eye roll. 

"So. What do you think, Aunt Freya? Who won?" Hope asked her aunt. 

"Well...." she started thinking looking at the artworks in front of her. Because damn! How is she supposed to choose?!

"I love Paris so I'm going with Hope" Keelin said then with a grin. 

Klaus rolled his eyes playfully at her and Hope squealed in excitement. 

"Well... I love how she has depicted the Eiffel Tower here so I'll go with Hope" Hayley added with a grin directed at Klaus. 

Hope grinned wide and hugged her mom. 

"I always loved history and Rome so forgive me littlest wolf, I'm going with Klaus" Freya said then. 

Hope fake pouted but there was a smile behind it too. 

Then she added looking at her dad's work, "Dad, this is amazing!! It looks so real! Did you ever visit Rome??" she exclaimed in awe. 

"Once or twice" Klaus answered grinning. 

Then he added, "Yours is quite beautiful too, sweetheart. You've gotten quite good. I'm impressed" complimenting her with a proud smile. 

Hope's smile widened, "Thanks! I tried. I mean I could've done it better but-" 

"No, it really is beautiful, Hope" she got cut off by Josie walking down the stairs and coming towards her. 

Hope blushed and looked down but muttered, "Thanks, Josie" 

Josie smiled in reply and went near the canvas, "It looks so real. I've always wanted to see what the Eiffel Tower looked like from up close at night. Now, I've seen it. The small details showing the people and stuff around really makes it feel like it's a small story on a canvas instead of just a painting. It's lovely" she said with a smile admiring the artwork momentarily forgetting everyone else around her. 

While everyone around them smirked discreetly and watched how both the girls were so oblivious, they were also impressed by Josie's ability to read paintings so well. 

"Th-Thanks. I tried my best. My dad actually visited the Colosseum while I just had pictures and Auntie Bex's stories to go by" Hope replied with a slight blush still on her face. 

"I still love it" Josie replied. 

That made Hope blush even more somehow. 

Then Klaus decided to intervene to add some more, "And I'm pretty sure Hope would love to take you there someday, right love? It's the city of love after all" he said with a smirk. 

Both the girls deeply blushed at his comment. And Hope squeaked out, "Dad!" embarrassingly. 

"What, love? Rebekah said it is really beautiful" Klaus replied with a smirk. 

Freya, Keelin, and Hayley were all trying not to laugh at them. They were so adorable and sweet and oblivious it was unbelievable. But to save the girls more embarrassment, Hayley intervened, 

"Alright. Alright. That's enough teasing for now. Hope and Paris is the clear winner of this game and that's it" she said with a grin. 

Hope mouthed her a 'thank you' and Freya and Keelin chuckled at that. Klaus simply rolled his eyes. 

Josie, after regaining her composure, decided to let Klaus know too how beautiful his painting was as she practically drooled over Hope's painting (and her) this whole time, 

"You-Your painting is beautiful too. I've always loved Rome when it came to it's history and especially the Colosseum. I love how you've captured the view one would see while gazing up at it and also shown the emotions one would feel. And also how even if you didn't need to you've added people around. Really makes it seem real. It's amazing" she complimented. 

Klaus gave her a soft smile, "Thank you, love. I'm glad you like my work too. If you want, you can see more like these in the art room. And I see you know quite a bit about painting yourself. Are you an artist?" he asked. 

Others around them were a little shocked at hearing that. Klaus' art room was not for a lot to see. Hope and his family were the only ones that had seen it. But they weren't surprised by it. Klaus adored the girl. And not just because of Hope's crush on her, but because she was so... Josie. Anyone could like her. 

Josie lightly blushed at the compliment and invite but answered, "No, no. I just really love art. I just love how one can show so many emotions on one piece of paper and express so many things it's surreal. I can't really draw but I love it when other people do. Especially Hope" she replied sending a smile to the girl who visibly went red. Josie didn't know how she was being so bold but she was going with it.

Klaus smirked/smiled, "That's great to hear. You have a good taste in art. And artists" he said not especially saying Hope. And looked like she was grateful.

Josie nodded with a slight blush. 

"Woah damn!! These are dope! Did you make them, Mr. M?!" they heard MG exclaim from the stairs rushing down to see closer. 

But before Klaus could even answer, MG exclaimed again looking at the signatures, 

"Holy smokes, Hope! I didn't know you could paint this good!" he said looking at the painting of the Eiffel Tower and Hope's signature delicately carved at the bottom right corner. 

"Thanks, MG" Hope replied with a small smile. 

Then he moved towards Klaus' painting, "Woah... I see where she gets it from. I never knew how dope the Colosseum was until now" he admired with shocked eyes. 

"Good to hear you like our works, MG. And yes, the Colosseum holds a large amount of history. Something I'm pretty sure your school books teach??" Klaus asked with a playful eyebrow raise.

"They do. But it's too boring. If they showed me this, then I'll probably be acing every class" he casually replied shrugging. 

Everyone around him chuckled at him that soon turned into laughter joined by himself. 

"Why's everyone laughing?" they heard Lizzie asking coming down from the stairs followed by Rafael and Landon. 

"MG thinks he'll ace every History class if Mr. Mikaelson's paintings were shown as a reference" Josie answered with a grin. 

"What.. What painting are you talking about-" Lizzie started not being able to see because of MG blocking her way but then he moved away and the paintings were revealed,

"Holy moly!" Landon exclaimed first. Not caring who was around because those paintings were that good. 

Lizzie just stood frozen with widened eyes and jaw dropped. Rafael had widened eyes and a surprised look too. 

"Pick your jaw up from the floor, Saltzman" Hope teased. 

Lizzie snapped her mouth shut but exclaimed coming closer, "This is so... Good. Wait, did you make this one??" she asked pointing to the Eiffel Tower still mind blown. 

"Yeah. I made the Eiffel Tower while dad made the Colosseum" Hope replied with a small smile. 

Lizzie nodded admiring both the artworks and seeing the intricately and delicately carved signatures of Klaus and Hope on them. 

"This is honestly so good, Mr. Mikaelson. Hope. I mean I don't know a lot about art, but this is like... Mind blowing" Landon carefully complimented then. 

Hope gave him a smile in acceptance and Klaus actually didn't give him a hard time and nodded in acceptance with a small smile. 

Landon smiled back relieved Klaus didn't give him a hard time again. 

"Yeah, this is like some professional stuff that bids for millions" Rafael added his compliment too. 

Hope chuckled at that but accepted the compliment nonetheless. Klaus did the same. 

"Alright. Enough drooling over some paintings. You all have a city to explore. Go pack some stuff you want to take with you and meet us here" Hayley interjected. 

Then she added, "And will you be fine storing the paintings by yourself, honey?" she asked Hope. 

"I can help. If that's fine?" Josie blurted. 

"That'll be wonderful, Josie. We'll go and pack and you guys can meet us there?" Hayley asked. 

"Yeah-Yeah. We'll meet you" Hope replied. 

Everyone nodded and went on their way. And after they were gone, Hope did a motion to keep her hair out of her face and heard Josie giggle beside her.

Seeing the confusion on the young Mikaelson's face, Josie answered, "You kinda have a bit of golden on your cheek..." she said with a grin pointing to her cheek. 

Hope went to wipe it but in the process got some black too. 

"Now you have some black too..." Josie let her know the same with a grin. 

Before Hope could try again and end up with more colors, Josie stepped closer and added, "Wait. Here. Let me" and softly put her hands on Hope's cheek and gently wiped the color off. 

Then she proceeded to tuck her hair behind her ear with a soft look on her face and looking into Hope's eyes which she momentarily got lost in. Hope was not only frozen but also lost in Josie's eyes too. 

Josie was the one that snapped out first and took a step back with a smile saying, "Perfect" 

Hope blushed at that but somehow still said, "So are you" 

Her eyes widened at her boldness and Josie blushed hard. Both of them had it bad for the other and didn't even realize it. 

The girls then got to work to take the paintings to the art room in comfortable silence stealing glances at the each other that the other didn't know about. 

And Josie was definitely blown away after seeing the art room. It was not only locked with a spell, it was also filled with numerous paintings. Both by Klaus and Hope. There were sections that separated both of their paintings. It was surreal really to see so many amazing paintings in one place. 

"If you want, later I can tell you the story and inspiration behind these? I don't think mom would want us being late right now" Hope spoke bringing Josie out of her trance. 

"I would love that, Hope. Thank you" Josie replied with a big smile. 

"Anything for you" Hope replied with a soft smile. Woah, where is she getting this boldness from?? 

Josie blushed deep red at that.

"Let's get outta here before mom or your sister comes looking for us" Hope added then to with a smile/smirk. 

Josie nodded with a small smile and they both left the art room and went towards the others. 

_______

After they had joined, Lizzie and Hayley had packed both the girls' things for them. So they had to just leave by now. To make the day faster, easier, and more enjoyable, they had decided to divide into 2 groups. The guys and the girls. The guys would be with Klaus and Keelin while the girls would be with Hayley and Freya. Both the groups had decided to visit some of the supernatural aspects of the city and finish the day with the small festival held at the city everyday. All had agreed and went on towards their adventures. 

_______

Klaus and Keelin had took the boys to meet the vampires and werewolves of New Orleans to learn about them and spend some time around supernaturals that weren't from their school. It was well needed and the boys learned a lot of things from them. Rafael learned a lot more about wolves, himself, control, his abilities, and lot more. MG learned more about urges, control, how to use his abilities in the best way, cool tricks, etc. Landon didn't have a place but Rafael and MG never left him alone and all the factions reluctantly but surely welcomed him too. On Klaus' glares and Keelin's orders. 

They also made some friends along the way too. It was fascinating to see how well the vampires and wolves worked. You would never expect the wolves to be so unproblematic in such huge numbers. The wolves were divided into several different packs and lived in different parts of the city and had different rules with each pack. They all had individual alphas for their separate packs but Klaus was the ultimate alpha of them all. He laid out the rules and he controlled them whenever he pleased. They mostly had their own freedom to do whatever they pleased but if there was any trouble, disputes, or misunderstandings, it was Klaus who looked at it and solved it. Keelin sometimes helped too but she had other duties too so Klaus was the one that handled it all mostly. 

And the wolves listened to Klaus' every word. Not necessarily because they feared him. Although, that was one of the reasons because Klaus had a reputation and no wolf wanted a painful death but that wasn't the only reason. They respected him too. Because whatever reputation he might have, he always did right by his pack. By the wolves. His other family. It didn't matter that he was a hybrid. He always made sure that the wolves had everything they wanted and didn't feel like they were left behind. Though not a lot of wolves wanted or agreed to have a hybrid as their alpha, they didn't have a choice. Because the majority was on Klaus' side and they knew that rebelling against Klaus Mikaelson was a death sentence. Klaus, or the Mikaelsons, were more powerful than ever and no one can cross them and come out alive. 

The vampires weren't any different too. But they did have a different way of things working out. The vampires were one big population that lived together and alone at the same time. The were scattered across the city either in groups or individually. They were small groups that were made which had their individual leaders but all the vampires had one main leader too. Lower than Klaus but higher than all the others. 

Her name was Gemma but people called her Gem. She was twenty-five years old biologically and three hundred years old chronologically. And she was one beautiful woman if one should point. She was also the second in command to Marcel too so it seemed right for her to still be it. She was a remarkable leader. Powerful for her age, understanding, a friend, and did right by everyone. Everybody admired her. And she admired Klaus. People would say being three centuries old would be enough for her to hate the man but she didn't. She admired and respected how drastically the man had changed for his family and his daughter. Some people didn't want to see that but she did. And she had met Hope too in her time here. 

Gem admired Hope too. She admired her strength and her courage. She admired the little girl that had to grow up too quickly. Hope didn't let a lot of people in since the Hollow. But that hadn't kept Gem from trying. She was persistent and stubborn afterall. So when anytime Hope would accompany her father to the vampires, she would always strike a conversation with her or help her if needed. At first the girl had given her cold shoulders but soon, she had warmed up to her. They had become good friends slowly but surely. And everytime Hope would come to visit, they both would either spend time together or with the vampires. The vampires had warmed up to her too. No one questioned that she wasn't one anymore. They were all normal around her. 

And after learning a lot about the history of Vampires and Werewolves of New Orleans, it was late in the evening now and the boys were about to leave. 

"Thanks, Gem, Mr. M, Mrs. Mikaelson, for this amazing trip. Can't believe I didn't come here sooner! I learned so much!" MG thanked the people standing in front of him with a big smile.

Rafael and Landon had expressions similar to the statement. 

"Good to know you learnt a lot, MG. If you have any problems with your vamp urges, let me or Klaus know. We'll be there" Gem replied with a smile. 

Keelin nodded too with a smile agreeing. 

Klaus then added, "Yes, it is pleasing to hear you've learnt things and of course, call if you need anyone other than your human headmaster to talk to" he said with a smirk. 

"I still can't believe you guys have a human headmaster in a supernatural school. How hasn't he been killed already??" Gem then added with an amused look. 

"Oh he has died multiple times actually. But came back all of those. Unfortunately" Klaus replied with a smirk. 

Everyone chuckled at that. 

"Anyways, love, we should get going. Thanks for entertaining the boys" Klaus thanked Gem with a smile. 

"Of course. It was my pleasure. They are always welcome. See you later, Klaus. Say hi to Hope for me" Gem replied with a smile. 

Klaus nodded, "I will. See you, Gem" he said with a smile and they all left to meet the others for the music festival. 

_______

Meanwhile, the girls were taken by Hayley and Freya to take them to the French Quarter and meet the witches there. The witches that resided in the French Quarter were powerful and some came from old families too. The girls, especially the twins, also needed to converse to and learn spells from witches that weren't from their school. But it was really fascinating for them to see all the different covens and their traditions. They were fascinated to see that the witches truly respected Freya and Hayley, even if she was a Hybrid. They weren't just necessarily scared of them. They admired them too. Freya controlled the witches and it was apparent. She was the most powerful of them all so what else would you expect? But Freya also gave them their freedom. She only stepped in when their was some feud so the covens can live independently. 

The French Quarter witches didn't dare comment anything about the girls being a siphoner or them coming from the Gemini Coven. Most didn't mind and a witch was a witch for them but the few lot, kept their mouths shut and presence scarce because going by Freya's instructions yesterday, it wouldn't end well for anyone to insult or berate them based on their powers and Coven. 

And the girls talked to a lot of witches, elders and new ones, and learned quite a lot. The twins more than Hope but it was fascinating. They also visited the shops the witches owned to see the charms and talismans they sold. They were blown away by the uses and history behind all of them. And both of them absolutely fell in love with how Freya explained things. She made it so fun and easy that you couldn't take your eyes off. No wonder Hope loved magic so much and always worked on spells with her aunt Freya. They like, needed her in the school to teach them magic. They needed to make that happen! But anyways, their time had soon come to an end and they had decided to meet the others for the music festival before heading home. 

While between all this, Hope couldn't keep the smile off her face sometimes when she saw how happy Josie looked when she got a spell right or when her aunt was teaching her some history or spells. The smile she had was so bright it could compete with the moon. It was refreshing to see Josie so happy and learn more about her nature. They really need to teach more spells in the school. She'll talk to Alaric about that. Or make her aunt do it if he doesn't listen. Anyways, soon she had decided to stop staring after being caught by her aunt, her mom, and Josie herself multiple times. Lizzie was actually too busy focusing. Surprisingly. Anyways, before Josie figured out that she had a massive crush on her because she was staring like a creep, she stopped stealing glances. Although she does know Josie has been flirting with her recently and she has been flirting back too, that didn't mean that she knows what to do. 

But between all this, Hope didn't notice that she wasn't the only one stealing glances. Though Josie didn't have a lot of moments because she didn't want to miss what was being taught but she got a few rare moments here and there. For example, when Freya would show Hope something new and the smile she would grow was so cute and addicting to look at. Like you'd want to look at it again and again. When Hope would meet the witches of the French Quarter. It was nice to see her so open and herself with other people. And when there would be something all of them didn't know, Josie would sometimes glance towards Hope without meaning to and catch her cute concentration face. But alot of those times, Hope would either already be looking at her or would turn to when she would feel someone looking. So after exchanging shy smiles and cute blushes, Josie had decided to stop staring at Hope Mikaelson. And her sister was already giving her smug looks and she was sure Freya and Hayley saw it too but didn't say anything. So she decided to stop. She does not want her crush to know about her crush on her because she was staring like a creep. Though Hope has been flirting with her and she has been flirting back with her too recently, that didn't mean she knows what to do. 

_______

**The Music Festival,**

All of them met back at the small festival that was held at the heart of the town. The boys and the girls had huge smiles on their faces and eagerly shared and bragged their day to one another after meeting up. The adults had soft, loving, smiles on their faces seeing their daughter and niece so happy and seeing her friends so joyful. After a long while, everything was looking _normal_ and _content_. Something they had wanted to feel for a long time. With the child that brought it all. 

Soon when all the bragging, comparing, and gushing about their day was over or temporarily halted, MG spoke,

"So, what is this festival all about, Mr. M??" he asked eagerly. 

"Well, this festival is celebrated everyday to symbolize love and joy" Klaus explained using fancy words. 

"Or, just so people can dance everyday to good music and get drunk if they please" Hayley added with a smirk. 

"Pretty much sums it up" Freya said then with a grin. 

"But, it does represent that. It just that by the coming years people don't really care what it represents. They just come here for the good music and the alcohol" Keelin added. 

"Cool!" MG exclaimed with a huge grin. 

The others also nodded taking it all in with grins.

Then they heard the music shift from upbeat to slow. All the people coupled up even if it was someone they didn't know. 

"Let's dance!" MG exclaimed. 

Then he somehow went super nervous in a matter of seconds and spoke, "Um.. Lizzie.. Wanna dance?" he asked offering his hand gaining a fraction of his confidence back at the end. 

Lizzie smiled fully and took his hand saying, "Why not" but she was blushing too. 

Rafael pulled Landon with him and they both danced with each other. They were laughing like little kids but they enjoying it nonetheless. It was good to enjoy like this. It felt good being brothers again without threats looking over them. It felt good to not care about the world or others. Just them. 

Everyone chuckled at them. 

"Wanna dance, darling?" Freya asked next to Keelin offering her hand in a chivalrous way. 

"Of course" Keelin smiled and took her hand and let her lead her towards the dance area. 

"Care to dance, love?" Klaus asked Hayley with a smirk/smile. 

"Well, as you're the only one left, I guess it'll do" she said in a playful voice and took his hand. 

"So generous of you" Klaus replied with a grin and led her away. 

Hayley gave a short chuckle at that. 

Hope also chuckled at her dad and mom's antics and shook her head fondly. Josie was looking at all of this with a smile. Hope's family was really one of a kind. But in a good way. 

Then Hope turned to her and asked with a soft look, "Hey Jo, wanna dance?" she asked with a smile. 

Josie smiled seeing hers, "I would love to" and took her hand and led them to the dance area. 

Soon after, all the couples were swaying softly to the music. Exception of Rafael and Landon who were just messing around. But other than them, all of them were enjoying this moment. Hope was gently guiding Josie at points where she seemed to not pick up but Josie was doing fine nonetheless. She had her arms on Josie's waist while Josie had her arms on her shoulder. They weren't super close. Some space was left between them. Both too nervous to reduce it. But that wasn't a problem for too long because as the time passed, they both got more and more comfortable. Giggling and blushing at something the other said or did. There was some flirting involved here and there too. And then all it took was one song change for them to reduce the gap between them. It was a slow and soft romantic song. 

So soon they were practically in each other's arms as Josie took one step and Hope took the other for them to be nose to nose. Josie had her face in the crook of Hope's neck while she had rested her head lightly on top of her shoulder. They were gently swaying at the music when Josie softly murmured, 

"Hey, Hope?" she softly whispered without moving away. 

Hope hummed in acknowledgment. 

"Thank you for this" she said then with a smile. 

And Hope could feel her smile on her neck. It made shivers run down her spine but she said, 

"Of course. I can take you here whenever you want" she replied leaning a bit back to look into Josie's soft brown eyes. 

"I like that idea" Josie replied with a smile getting lost in the ocean that was Hope's eyes. They were so vibrant and open to her it made her heart swell. 

Hope nodded back with a smile herself lost in Josie chocolate brown eyes that looked so soft and welcoming. 

The girls were brought out from their reverie by the music changing to something upbeat again. They shared a shy smile and light blushes and decided to join the others with still linked hands. None wanting to let go if the other wasn't. 

When they reached, no one even acknowledged that they were holding hands. They just acted normal. Like they didn't know anything. But what the girls didn't know, was that it was quite the opposite. They had shared smug smiles and loving looks before coming to a group decision not to tease them. Yet. 

"Let's see them moves, people!" MG exclaimed then. 

All of them eagerly joined him while he showed off his own moves and the others contributed a bit. The adults had decided to sit this one out and just observe them. And MG could definitely dance. He had some moves. Rafael and Landon added to it too while Rafael's movies being quite decent and Landon's plain awkward. The twins also enjoyed a little and Hope contributed here and there. But it was fun. Very fun. And that is how they spent their time at the festival. Enjoying it thoroughly with the ones they loved. 

After it was time to head back, they all ate dinner at a nice restaurant to calm their hungry stomachs after the activities they did today and then decided to go back to the Manor to rest their tired minds and limbs. 

_______

It was late in the night when MG woke to go down to get something to eat. He enjoyed a lot with the Mikaelsons today. They welcomed him into the family with open arms and made him feel like home. He had a family with the Super Squad but this actually felt nice. They didn't question him about anything. Just went with it. It felt good to see people that care about him. Mr. M was kind and caring even if he didn't want anyone to see it. People had painted him evil but MG just honestly could not see that. Sure, he knew the man could be as evil as the books said when he wanted to be, but that didn't mean that he should hate him. How can anyone hate him?! He's so sweet and caring and also scary when he wants to be. He honestly loves him already. 

Mrs. Marshall-Kenner was awesome too. She was exactly like the mother everyone wanted. She was sweet, caring, your best friend, strict when she wanted to be, and scary when it required. He didn't spent a lot of time with her today but even in that much, she was welcoming with a loving smile on her face. He appreciated that. All of them did actually. He also saw that she loved Hope with all her being and she wasn't afraid to show it. He was happy that Hope had family like her. She deserved it. 

Freya and Keelin were the same too. Awesome and open. He knew Freya was one of the most powerful witches of the world but she was so sweet you wouldn't know it unless you knew her name or who she was. Keelin was dope too. After spending the whole day with her he realized that she didn't joke around as much as the others but when she did, it was hilarious. She was the more serious out of them all but it was fun to be around her. Her sweet nature made everyone want to be around her. 

He honestly loved all of Hope's family and seriously doesn't know why hadn't he visited or met them sooner. They were so dope!! He also looked forward to meet the remaining of her family. He doesn't care what the books say. He never did. He never judges someone like that and never will. And Hope has told him that him and her uncle Kol would get along really well. So he's looking forward to that. 

But that's not why he's here so late in the night. He was hungry and decided to get some blood. Animal blood. The one he brought from the school. He still can't be around human blood without losing control. After that last incident, he hadn't tried again. The others have told him to but never forced. He was scared. Scared that he would become a monster. So that's why he decided that if animal blood will prevent that, then he will drink it for the rest of his life. 

"Midnight Snack?" he heard someone ask. 

He turned around embarrassingly fast with the blood bag in his hand, "Mr. M! Yeah..." he replied trying to compose himself. It wasn't quite Midnight. It was way later than that actually. 

Klaus smirked, "I see. Well, can I join you?" he asked showing his mug which contained blood too. 

"Of course! You don't have to ask!" MG replied with a smile. 

"Ugh. Is that animal blood you're drinking? I don't get how that disgusting substance can pass for blood. I've told Ric so many times to change your vamps diet" he replied when the disgusting smell of animal blood hit his nostrils. 

"I don't think that's a good idea.... I better stick to animal blood..." MG nervously replied fidgeting with the blood bag in his hands. 

"Why not?" Klaus asked confused but curious. 

"Well... Um...." MG tried but stuttered over his words. 

"It's alright. Take your time. You don't necessarily have to tell me" Klaus replied taking a sip from the mug sensing the boy's nervousness. 

"No! I want to! It's just...." MG tried again to explain but failed. 

Klaus patiently waited for him to continue if he wished to and stood there sipping from the mug. 

MG did continue, "It's just... I don't want you to look at me any different... Like.. Like.. I'm a monster" he said then ashamed of himself and refused to meet Klaus' eyes. 

But Klaus on the other hand grew a warm smile on his face and respected the young vampire even more. So he spoke trying to reassure him, 

"Don't worry. Nothing will make me think that. You are talking to me after all. The Great Evil" he said trying to lighten the atmosphere around them. 

It worked atleast a bit as MG spoke, "I can't control myself around human blood... I can't.. I can't stop. I'm a Ri-Ripper" he said with tears in his eyes. 

Klaus placed his mug down and put his hand gently on MG's shoulder, "Milton, you are not a Ripper. Just because you have the qualities of being a Ripper, does not mean you are one. I have met a lot of people in my lifetime who were just like you but never once succumbed to their urges. And some who did, became one of the best controlled vampires I know" he softly explained. 

"But I can't.. I can't control myself at all. If someone bleeds in front of me, I'm a danger to them! I _killed_ Landon once because I was _angry_. If he wasn't a Phoenix and hadn't come back, I would've been responsible for his death!" MG replied with a few tears betraying him. 

"That is because you have no training to control your urges at all, Milton. Your school provides you with cheap blood and gives you no training to control yourself in front of real blood because your headmaster doesn't realize there's a world outside of the school too. But once you have that training, you will be fine" Klaus replied with a warm look. 

"But where will I get that training? Dr. S is never going to let the vamps drink human blood much less give that kind of training. Not after one of the vamps secretly fed off of the locals and almost outed the supernaturals" MG replied. 

"I will train you. You are here for 4 months, no? That will be a good amount of time for you to adjust to human blood with people to watch over you. Me and Hayley will help as best as we can while I will convince Alaric to change the Vampires' diet and start a new curriculum for the Vampires. And I'm sure your friends will be eager to help too" Klaus kindly replied. 

"You will do all that for me??" MG asked with a shocked look. 

"Well, of course. I help everyone who needs assistance. And you are a good kid, Milton. You have found a great family with your friends and in my daughter. I don't want you to lose that" Klaus replied with a sweet smile. 

MG smiled big at that and practically threw himself at Klaus and hugged him as tight as he could. Klaus chuckled but hugged him back nonetheless. 

Then after coming out of the hug, Klaus spoke, "You can start from tomorrow morning if you wish. The more time you have the better. But I won't force you. Enjoy the city if that's what you please to do first" he said with a small smile. 

"Can't we do both?? We'll do the training and stuff in the morning or sometime in between and enjoy the city too?? I love this city but I also wanna train!" MG replied practically whining. 

Klaus gave a short chuckle before replying, "Yes, we can do that. Now go on and have some sleep. No one is going to be sleeping past breakfast" he said. 

MG's eyes widened when he saw the clock, "But that's like.. Like.." he stuttered trying to come up with how early that was. 

"Very early. Yes, I know. But my dearest sister will wake everybody up no matter when they've slept. I'm enduring it now you have to too" Klaus replied with a grin playfully jabbing at Freya. 

MG grinned at that too but finished his bag fast before vamping back up and to his room trying to sleep before he's woken up early in the morning. 

_______

**The Next Morning,**

It was fairly early in the morning. No one had awoken yet. But Josie had somehow found herself awake at this hour. Her sister was soundly sleeping enjoying the rest after yesterday's activities. But her body had somehow gotten enough rest and had awoken her at this ungodly hour. So instead of staring at the ceiling and waiting for hours to pass, she decided to take a walk. She didn't know if anyone would be awake right now so she decided not to make alot of noise. 

She decided to visit the kitchen to make herself some Coffee to rid herself of her remaining sleepiness. Though that proved a bit hard since she didn't know where everything was. So she tried to find everything while trying to not alert the whole house of her actions. Most of them had super hearing but still. So after fumbling for a while, she managed to find everything. So she stood there while the water was boiling. 

"Good morning" she heard from the entrance and jumped embarrassingly too much. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You're awake early. Very early" Hayley said with a small chuckle with her own cup of coffee in her hand. 

Josie composed herself and answered with a small smile, "Good morning to you too. And yeah, my body just woke me" 

Hayley hummed in acknowledgement and moved to get the boiling water and added the contents to it wordlessly. 

Josie just watched her practically make her coffee for her. 

After using some super speed, she was done with the task. She handed the cup to her answering her question, "Wanted to speed up" with a smile. 

Josie smiled and took the cup thanking her silently. 

It had been a couple of minutes of comfortable silence while both the woman were sipping on their coffees reveling in the taste. While Josie was silently wondering and looking outside subtly where Hope was if her mother was here, Hayley could practically hear her thoughts so she spoke with a small smile, 

"Hope is out with Klaus for an early breakfast. She woke up too early for anyone's liking so Klaus took her out to get something to eat instead of her waking Keelin, and Freya in that process, to run"

Josie's eyes widened in mild surprise at that. She did not think that she was that obvious of her thoughts. But she still got out a small, "Oh. Okay" in reply with maybe a light blush on her cheeks. 

"Don't be surprised. You weren't looking outside very subtly" Hayley replied with a smirk. 

Josie blushed even more at that. 

Hayley gave a chuckle. 

Then she spoke again with a more serious look, "I'll stop teasing you now. But being serious for a moment? Do you like her?" she asked with a warm look. 

"Um.. Yea-yeah. I do" Josie stumbled over her words at such an outright question. 

Hayley smiled at hearing that with a soft, motherly, look on her face. Then she spoke, "Good. She'll kill me if she knows I told you this, but she likes you too. And I'm pretty sure you already knew that. It's on you two now when you want to do something. So all I'm going to say right now is, take care of her. Make her feel loved. And don't hurt her, of course" 

Josie did have an idea but hearing that, her tension and nervousness eased. So nodding with a smile, Josie replied, "I'll never hurt her" 

Hayley smiled nodding. Already knowing full well she won't. 

After realizing that that was it for her 'shovel talk', Josie couldn't help but blurting, "That's it? You're not going to say anything more? Usually shovel talks include a few threats..." 

Hayley gave a short laugh at the young girl's question but answered, "Threats are usually for people the parents don't trust. But I trust you'll do right by her" she said with a soft smile. 

For some reason, Josie's body responded by getting emotional at that. Well, not for some reason. The reason was very clear. Hope's mom trusted her. Approved of them. Practically gave them her blessing. She didn't think she would be able to get approved by Hope's parents but of course she did. 

Hayley saw all this, put her mug down, and pulled the young siphoner in for hug. 

Josie did the same and immediately melted into it and hugged the woman back. And after a few moments, they both came out with smiles and Josie finally answered the question, 

"I promise I'll do right by her. I'll never hurt her, I swear" she said. She knows she can't promise something like that but she will. Because she's going to try like hell to keep it and make it real. 

Hayley nodded with a smile knowing Josie is the right one for her daughter. She never thought she would say those words while talking about Hope's significant other. But here she is. But there is something about that Saltzman girl that makes her believe she made the right choice. 

"Is it okay if I go to the art room?" Josie asked then. She wanted to visit it again while she wasn't rushed. The place was beautiful, she wanted to admire it. 

"Of course. Go ahead" Hayley replied with a smile. 

Josie nodded with a smile and went on her way picking up her coffee along with her. 

_______

She slowly siphoned the barrier spell off and went in. The place hit her the same it did the first time she saw it. She was entranced looking at everything. She slowly moved through them admiring the different artworks by both the artists. There were sceneries, monuments, people, and more. Though one particular painting made her stop and look at it longer. It was a painting of a beautiful meadow ravished by lighting and thunder. It looked beautiful though. The thick gray clouds surrounding the green plains looked so surreal. She could see the different emotions dancing in the painting too. 

"I was kinda angry at the world when I drew that...." she heard a voice say from behind her. A voice she knew so well. 

The voice mildly startled her but not really at the same time. 

Hope walked closer with a smile and a steaming coffee mug in her hand. 

"It's beautiful though" Josie spoke then. 

"Thanks. Mom let me know you were here" Hope said then. 

"Yeah, I woke up too early" Josie said next sipping her already too cold Coffee. 

"I can relate to that. My mom practically shoved me with dad so she could get some extra sleep and I don't wake up Aunt Keelin and Aunt Freya in the process. And if that meant my dad not getting any sleep, then oh well, collateral damage" Hope said with a light chuckle. 

Josie chuckled too. 

Then they moved a bit further into Hope's section while Josie said with a grin, "You really are a troublemaker, aren't you, Hope Mikaelson?" 

Hope grinned back, "I'm a Mikaelson, after all"

Josie chuckled at her lightly shaking her head fondly looking at the canvases. 

Another painting caught her eye. This one was of a beautiful lake. The water shined so beautifully against the sun and the trees bloomed happily in the background. And that's when she realized. She had seen this lake. She had been there, actually. This was the lake back at the school. 

"I was missing the school, believe it or not. The lake is one of my favorite spots to go to so I drew it" Hope answered from beside her. 

Josie nodded, "You make it look more beautiful than it actually is" she said then. 

Hope gave a short chuckle at that. 

Josie smiled along and went to take another sip from her Coffee. But before she could, Hope gently stopped her and muttered a spell and almost immediately, the Coffee was steaming again. 

"Hot Coffee gone cold tastes disgusting. I don't even know how were you drinking that" Hope explained then. 

"Okay. It wasn't that cold" Josie replied with a grin. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say" Hope replied and went to sit on the nearby window sill. 

Josie soon joined her too without saying anything other than the fond shaking of head. 

"It's so... Peaceful" Josie commented looking at the city below them. The city was quiet with a few people mulling about. 

"Yeah. One of the many reasons I love coming here" Hope replied with a smile. 

"You know, even at this ungodly hour, everything looks so beautiful" Josie said next with a small smile gracing her lips gazing outside, admiring. 

"Yeah. Beautiful" Hope replied with a smile. Though her gaze wasn't outside but at the girl sitting in front of her. 

"So, what did you and your dad do this early?" Josie asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

"Breakfast" Hope deadpanned with a grin. 

Josie rolled her eyes. 

"No really, we did eat breakfast. The only difference was, we broke in because the shops were closed" Hope nonchalantly added. 

Josie's eyes widened in surprise. 

Hope laughed at her face. 

"Hope! C'mon!" Josie complained. 

Hope came down from her laughter, "Alright. Alright. We didn't break in. Dad compelled the chef to make breakfast this early. Although, if we hadn't found the chef, we probably would've broken in. But atleast we would've paid for the things we consumed so it's not that bad" she said with a smile. 

"You and your dad are....." Josie started trying to find a right word. 

"Different? Not normal?" Hope guessed. 

"Awesome. Cool. Badass" Josie corrected her with a smile. 

Hope smiled back hearing that. 

Josie then added, "I wish my dad was like that. So nonchalant and normal about me, us, doing stuff like that. Because like you said, it wasn't bad if you were paying them back. My dad is just so...." she huffed out at the end. 

"Human? Not an original hybrid?" Hope guessed with a grin. 

Josie chuckled, "Yeah. That" 

Hope joined her too. 

After both of them came down from laughing on Alaric for no reason, Josie spoke again, 

"Hey, Hope", when Hope looked at her in acknowledgment, she continued. "I know it's been like, two days but, thank you for inviting me here. This place is awesome. Your family is awesome. Thank you" she finished with a smile. 

Hope smiled back a full smile and replied, "Of course. And I too know it's only been two days but, if you ever want to come back, just say the word. My family already loves you more than me to make that happen" she finished with a chuckle. 

Josie chuckled back and then replied, "Well what can I say? It's hard not to love me" 

"True" Hope replied looking right into Josie's eyes. A hidden message behind that answer she hoped the young siphoner would get. 

Josie got that message loud and clear and couldn't help the smile that creeped onto her face after hearing that. 

Hope smiled back knowing she didn't read everything wrong and just messed everything up. 

But unfortunately, their moment was shattered in very small pieces by the loud call coming from Hope's phone.

Hope groaned and took out her phone to check who the hell was calling her right now of all times. Lizzie. Of course. 

"I knew I should've left my phone in my room" Hope muttered in annoyance still not picking up the call. 

Josie chuckled, "You are too dramatic. Now pick up or Lizzie will come looking for you herself" she said then. 

Hope mumbled a 'fine' and picked up the call. 

_"Finally! What took you so long, Mikaelson?? And where are you? I can't find you anywhere. Neither can I find my sister. Wait.... Are you two-"_

"She's with me and we are still in the house _enjoying the city_ , Lizzie!" Hope immediately said cutting Lizzie off with a huff of annoyance before she could say whatever she was about to. 

_"Fine. Whatever. Come near the main area though. I'm bored"_ Lizzie said and hung up. 

Hope sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. 

"She was assuming we were having sex, wasn't she?" Josie outright asked. 

Hope was taken by surprise by the boldness of the statement but quickly recovered and replied, "Yeah. She's Lizzie. What do you expect?" she said with a grin. 

"True" Josie grinned back. 

Then she added, "Let's go though. Or she will tell that to everyone she comes across" she said getting up and holding out her hand for Hope to take. 

The mention of everyone got Hope moving and she gently took Josie's hand and they both left towards Lizzie after locking the room back up again. None even realizing how normally they took Lizzie's assumption. 

_______

It was one late and chilly night when Hope found herself awake and antsy. She knew what this meant. Her wolf wanted to run. And she hadn't ran in quite a while. Especially when she was back home. It was a completely different feeling when she ran in the Bayou. She felt loved, safe, among being free and happy. Her mom's pack resided here and they stayed in the Bayou if they wanted to shift. Because thanks to the union, they could shift at will too. Hayley's second in command took care of the pack while she visited the mansion for the break to be with her. And the Bayou was a huge place. The wolves resided, shifted, and built new houses and yet it still looked empty. 

So with a smile on her face, Hope descended the stairs quietly to not wake everyone else up and slowly started to make her way out. But while she was doing that, her nose caught a scent. Peanut butter. It was coming from the kitchen. She doesn't know how did she even catch it but chalked it up to her wolf being excited. 

So she quietly approached the kitchen to find none other than Josie Saltzman gently leaning against the counter eating peanut butter and bread. She looked to be enjoying the silence around her and slowly eating her beverage. And she somehow looked beautiful while doing that too. She was also wearing her sleep clothes which consisted of an oversized t-shirt and probably shorts underneath. It was summer after all. But she still looked cute in that too. And before Hope could continue her creeping on the girl, she decided to make her presence known, 

"Can't sleep?" she asked startling the girl in the process. 

"Sorry" Hope sheepishly apologized from the entrance and walked towards the younger girl. 

After composing herself, "It's fine. And yeah. So I decided why not eat something while I'm at it?" Josie replied with a smile. 

Hope hummed in reply and joined the younger girl leaning against the counter too. 

"Want some?" Josie asked gesturing to her snack. 

"Sure" Hope replied with a small smile. 

Josie then carefully tore half of it and handed it to Hope. 

Then after biting and chewing thoroughly, Josie asked, "So, what about you? What're you doing up so late?" 

"My wolf was getting antsy. Woke me up in the middle of the night to run and as I hadn't done that in quite a while, I decided to oblige" Hope replied. 

"So shouldn't you get going instead of being here?" Josie asked. 

"Why? Hate my company that much, Jo?" Hope asked with a smirk. 

Josie rolled her eyes, "I love your company. And you know what I mean" 

Hope smiled hearing that. And then replied, "Yeah, I do" and after thinking about something, she uncertainly added, "Wanna come?" 

Because she didn't know if Josie would want to go. But she asked because she wanted to show Josie that side of her. Her wolf. Only her family had seen it—excusing Landon seeing it accidentally—so she wanted to show Josie too. She cares a lot about her and she wants to share every part of her with her. 

Josie's eyes widened when she heard the offer. Because she knows that only Hope's family has seen her wolf. And she knows how much it means to her. So when she realized that Hope wanted to share that part of her with her, a big smile grew on her face and she replied, 

"I would love that" 

Hope smiled big too hearing that. 

Then Josie quickly added, "Let me change a bit first? It won't take long" she said gesturing to her attire. 

Hope nodded with a smile and waited in the kitchen while Josie headed up towards her room quickly but quietly. 

It was merely 10 minutes later when Josie came down wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts looking evermore beautiful. 

"All done. I looked so ridiculous in that" she said coming to stand in front of Hope. 

"I thought you looked cute" Hope casually stated with a slight smirk. 

Josie blushed and Hope's smirk widened. Then she offered her hand and spoke, "Shall we?" with that signature Mikaelson smirk in place. 

She took her hand with the blush still in place and they both quietly left the house. 

They both decided to walk as it was dark outside and using a car would make too much noise or even wake the sleeping wolves. They walked in comfortable silence stealing glances at each other, occasionally talking, playful bickering and light but casual flirting. 

Soon after they arrived at the entrance of the Bayou. Hope carefully lead them both towards the deeper and currently unhabited part of the Bayou. After walking for a while, they reached a small cabin. Hope lead them inside, 

"I got this Cabin after the wolves that lived here decided to stay close to the pack and abandoned it" Hope explained softly. 

Josie nodded with a small smile and looked around the place. It was a fine sized Cabin which looked to be redecorated no doubt by Hope herself. There were some beautiful lights illuminating the place, bookshelves full of various books, a desk with a notebook and writing and drawing materials, a bed, a mini cupboard, and a small couch. It was all really beautiful. 

"When I'm in New Orleans, I come here when I want to get away from everything. It provides me some peace of mind" Hope added more with a small smile seeing Josie take in the place. 

"It's beautiful. This place is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here" Josie said then with a smile 

"Of course. You can come here whenever you like" Hope replied with her own smile. 

"What about the wolves?" Josie asked then. 

"Oh they'll know not to do anything" Hope replied not elaborating. Like on the fact that her scent will be on Josie indicating any wolf to back off and tell them that Josie was hers. Hers... Oh damn. She really needs that run right about now. 

"Yeah? And why's that?" Josie asked with a grin. 

"Because.... You're my.... Friend. They'll know that and won't harm you" Hope explained still not elaborating with maybe a blush. 

"Right" Josie replied grinning. She knew Hope wasn't elaborating for a reason and she was pretty sure she knew it but she decided not to tease. 

"Anyways, you can stay here and read some books if you like to pass your time while I run. Is that okay?" Hope asked then. 

"Of course. Go ahead" Josie urged with a smile. 

Hope nodded and walked out of the Cabin to change. 

Josie walked towards the bookshelves looking through different books. And while she was doing that, she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. And when she looked up, she saw a beautiful white wolf standing at the door holding clothes in it's jaws. And that's when she realized. This was Hope. God, she was beautiful in every way. 

The wolf then placed the clothes down and walked towards the young siphoner. She stopped in front of her as if to let her admire her if she pleased. 

"Can I-Can I touch you, Hope?" Josie unsurely asked. 

In answer, the wolf softly nudged her head towards her urging her to go on. 

So Josie slowly knelt and gently stroked the fur. It was so soft and warm and thick and clean. She couldn't stop stroking it and looked like Hope didn't mind because she was standing happily with her head down allowing Josie to run her fingers through her fur as much as she wanted. 

Soon enough Josie stopped and softly said, "I'll let you run now. I'll be here when you're back"

The wolf nodded and backed away. Then with a happy bark, the wolf sprinted from the Cabin to run wild and free. 

Josie then decided to pass her time reading books. Hope's collection was quite impressive. 

On the other hand, Hope decided to not run for long as it was already late so after a few hours, she happily trotted back to the Cabin. 

Josie heard her before she saw her. She gave her a smile in acknowledgment and the wolf smiled back in it's own wolf way. Then the wolf walked towards her and nudged her and started walking back out. It was as if Hope was asking her to follow her. 

"You want me to follow you?" Josie asked to confirm. 

The wolf nodded in response and started walking out. Josie wordlessly followed her to see where did Hope want to bring her. And soon enough, they were standing in front of the lake. And it was the most beautiful lake Josie had ever seen. The moonlight reflected perfectly on the lake that made it seem like the water was shining. 

Josie then sat down at the docks and the wolf came up beside her and nudged her and gestured behind. Telling her that she'll be back after turning back. Josie nodded with a small smile and told her to go and that she'll wait here. The wolf nodded and trotted towards the Cabin and her clothes. 

It was about 15 minutes later when Josie felt someone come up and sit beside her. She didn't need to turn to know who it was. So with her eyes still on the lake, 

"Hey" she softly said. 

"Hey. Did you like the lake?" Hope asked. 

"Yes. I love it. It's mesmerizing" Josie replied with a smile. 

Hope hummed in acknowledgment and went back to looking at the lake herself. 

Then after a while, Josie spoke, "Thank you for bringing me here and showing me this part of yourself too. I really appreciate it. I hope you know that" she said with a soft smile. 

"Of course. I wanted to share this with you. I only hadn't done it sooner because I thought you'd not want to go" Hope replied. 

"Seriously, Hope. Ask next time would you? We could've been doing this for so long" Josie said in a teasing tone. 

Hope chuckled.

Then after a few minutes Josie spoke, "By the way, your wolf is beautiful. You are beautiful" she said looking into her eyes. 

Hope blushed under that gaze but still managed to get out, "Thanks" 

Then they both fell into a comfortable silence looking at the lake basking in the moonlight and enjoying the slight chill the night provided. 

And it wasn't until very late when they both decided to head back as they realized it was close to being morning now. They knew they were going to be sleep deprived in the morning but in all honesty, none would have it any other way. 

_______

And in the coming days the Super Squad enjoyed New Orleans thoroughly with the Mikaelson family. They visited the infamous places best known for their music, food, landmarks, and more. They not only learnt a lot of things about the city itself and the things in it but also a lot about themselves. They also bonded with the Mikaelson family and learned a lot about them and their history. So that is why they were looking forward to meeting the other Mikaelsons one day. 

Meanwhile, Klaus trained MG everyday for 4 months to teach him some semblance of control around human blood so he doesn't lose his senses when he comes in contact. And unsurprisingly MG did a lot better than anyone thought. He gained good control over himself and learnt how to control himself in front of a human blood bag as well as fresh wounds. He and Klaus bonded very well during the time too. Klaus saw himself in him. A boy trying to keep his innocence and not turn into the monster he's destined to be. Though Klaus couldn't keep his innocence, he made sure MG would. Klaus was like his big brother. An Original Hybrid big brother.. Yeah, there's that too. But he was. MG could always go to him if he had any problems or issues and didn't want to go to anyone else. 

And Klaus also promised him that he will convince Alaric to add a few classes to their curriculum and make some changes. For example, letting vampires drink human blood and teaching them thoroughly how to not lose control taught by experienced teachers. 

And in the meantime, MG also learned alot about Klaus. He saw his sweet, caring, fatherly, side. And he saw his scary, angry, original hybrid, side too. And he started admiring him. He couldn't believe how Klaus had worked so hard to redeem himself. After a thousand years of violence, giving it all up to be better for his child and family, was remarkable. And speaking of, he also loved to see the relation Klaus and Hope had. They were exactly like the cute father daughter duo you would want to see. He would always listen to her and give her everything she wanted in the blink of an eye. And Hope loved him with all her being. 

And not just MG, all the group learned a lot about Klaus too. They finally saw how biased and disgusting those books had made him seem. Yes, he did do everything that was mentioned, he also did good. That was never mentioned. They were now seeing why the twins loved him so much. So they had made a secret agreement to request (force) Dr. Saltzman to take the book about him off of public reading. Because he was a wonderful person. Though yes he did have his scary side, he was awesome. And his relationship with Hope bought a smile to anyone's face. They were grateful that Hope still had him. 

And not just Klaus, they spent time around Hayley too. And she was a wonderful person through and through. A great and an admirable alpha and an excellent mother. She was easy to be around because of her outgoing personality and always was the one that saved them from any kind of teasing or interrogation after a poor attempt to sneak to back in after trying to enjoy the city at late hours. Her relationship with Hope was goals. She was her best friend first then her mom. It was heart-warming to see their interactions. 

Freya and Keelin were somewhere same too. Freya was the one that encouraged them to do risky stuff while Keelin scolded her while she did so and in the end agreed anyway. They both were great to be around and always had some piece of werewolf history or history in general from Freya's 1000 years on Earth. 

All in all, Hope's family was great and no one wanted to leave when Summer break ended. But it was one of the best summer breaks anyone had in their lifetime and they would happily and eagerly come back for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Did you enjoy it? Let me know!
> 
> Did you like how I captured Klaus, Hayley, Freya, and Keelin's characters? As well as the Super Squad?? Was there any changes I could've made? Don't hesitate to comment it! ❣️
> 
> Also, how did you like how I constructed the whole of Vampires and Werewolves of New Orleans? Let me know!
> 
> And of course, Hosie. How did you like them and their obliviousness?? Is there anything I should've done differently? Let me know! ❤️
> 
> Lastly, did you like the chapter? Did you have any favorite scenes? Comment it down!
> 
> And don't forget to leave Kudos to let me know you enjoyed it and comment if you want to! I love your messages ❣️
> 
> See you soon with another chapter. A fair warning tho, I haven't written it yet so there's that. But it also means I'm open to suggestions! Yeah. That's it. Bye! ❤️✌🏻


	4. Christmas In October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krampus Christmas rewritten.

It was early morning and a chill one at that. People were milling about feeling weirdly happy. And just to confirm their weird behavior, it started snowing. Indicating it was officially Christmas. Everyone was happy and eager to spend their Christmas eating desserts, opening gifts, and spending it with family and friends. Sounds like the perfect Christmas, doesn't it? Well, it wasn't. Why? Because it was October.

The people of Mystic Falls had no idea about that though. Same with the residents of the Salvatore School. And Hope. Hope woke up feeling overly happy. Wanting to make the best of the day. So without giving her overly cheerful self a thought, she had left her room and joined the other merry students to enjoy Christmas.

The first place she had visited was outside. As it was fairly early, not a lot of people were outside. But the few that were, were enjoying the snow to their hearts content. 

"Heyy, Hope! Merry Christmas!!" Kaleb vamped in front of her and wished followed by MG who gave her an enthusiastic wave. 

"Hey, Kaleb! MG! Merry Christmas!" she wished back with a smile. 

"Wanna join Team Pedro to show everyone how to make the biggest snowman??" MG asked with a overly happy smile. 

"Yes!" Hope replied and followed them over to the kids. 

And soon, she was immersed in making sure Pedro and his team won making the biggest snowman and in the end, led him to victory. Which led to her playing snowball fight with the guys and the kids, making the biggest snow angels, sledging, using magic to have fun, and much more. 

When it was early morning hours and most of the school was up and celebrating Christmas, was when Hope decided to head back in. She was greeted by the sight of beautiful decorations littered all around. Radiant lights, Christmas tree, stockings, desserts, were all around her. Everyone was chilling, conversing, and standing around. Dorian was handing out secret wish ribbons and Alaric and Elijah were having fun drinking their probably spiked hot cocoa.

Elijah spotted her though and excused himself from the conversation and walked over to her, "Hope, darling, are you having fun?" he asked with a smile and his mug of hot cocoa in his hand. 

"Uncle Elijah! Yes I am! Merry Christmas!" she replied with a big smile. 

"Merry Christmas, darling. Fancy a hot cocoa?" he asked gesturing to his mug. 

"No. I don't wanna be drinking this early in the morning. I have to find Josie anyways" Hope replied with a grin. 

"What nonsense. This is a hot cocoa. Everyone should be drinking this early in the morning" Elijah replied sounding serious but his face had a grin too. 

"I can't believe you're trying to get your niece drunk. I wonder what mom will think of it. Or dad" Hope said next with a cheeky grin pretending to think hard. 

"Alright, alright. No drinking for kids. I'll be over near the adults" Elijah replied with a grin and vamped away before Hope could reply. 

"I'm not a kid!" Hope still decided to call out with a fake hurt expression. 

He laughed hearing her but didn't reply.

She smiled and continued on her way to explore the school and find Josie. 

It was after sometime that she was in the kitchen eating a few desserts placed there when she heard, 

"Hey, Hope. Merry Christmas!" from behind her. And she knew this voice well. 

"Hey, Jo. Same to you" she replied turning around with a smile. 

Josie was wearing a cute Christmas jumper and skirt to go along and looked very beautiful and very cute. So Hope commented on the same,

"You look pretty cute" with her signature smirk. 

Josie blushed, "Thanks. So do you" but replied. 

Hope wasn't wearing anything festive. She just had a sweater on along with some jeans. But the comment made a light blush appear on her face nonetheless and she replied,

"Thanks" with a smile. 

"Do you wanna join me for secret wishes?" Josie asked next with a smile.

"I'd love to" Hope replied with a smile. 

Next, the girls joined the others for secret wishes. Discreetly and with big grins, both had written what they wanted on the ribbon and threw it in the fire. Unbeknownst to them, both their wishes were one the same. 

_"The girl I love"_

And well, time will tell if their wish was granted or not. 

And next the girls and the whole of Salvatore School population enjoyed their Christmas to their hearts content. There was flirting between the girls with Hope saying the most as she loved making Josie blush, teasing from MG and Kaleb, Elijah eavesdropping whenever he pleased and teasing Hope, Hope turning red, laughter, food, more flirting, longing stares, and more. 

The girls were eventually separated when Josie saw her mom calling and Hope going to call her parents to wish them a Merry Christmas. 

Hope's conversation didn't go like anyone would think a conversation of a daughter wishing their parents Merry Christmas would. It went like this, 

Hope had videocalled both Klaus and Hayley and both of them picked up soon enough, 

_"Hey, sweetheart"_ Hayley greeted first with a smile. 

_"Hey, princess"_ Klaus greeted next with a smile. 

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad! Merry Christmas!!" she wished happily. 

_"Christmas?"_ Hayley said confused. 

_"It's October, sweetheart"_ Klaus followed with the same confused expression. 

"Christmas is a feeling! It's in the air! Don't you guys feel it? Look around!" Hope replied showing the decorations around her. 

_"It might be a feeling, but we don't celebrate Christmas in October, Hope"_ Hayley tried to make her understand. 

_"It's about to be Halloween, love"_ Klaus reminded her then. 

"What.. But... It- it's snowing. It's- it's cold. People are wearing obnoxious jumpers. It's Christmas!" Hope replied as if stuck in a daze unable to snap out. 

Klaus and Hayley seemed to realize that so they tried once more, 

_"Love, you seem to have another monster"_ Klaus said then. 

Hayley nodded along. 

"Monster? What do you mean??" Hope asked confused looking around at the decorations and listening to the music. 

_"Hope. Would you go into your room where you're not around all that?"_ Hayley asked in a sweet voice gesturing to the decorations and music. 

"But why??" Hope asked almost whining. 

_"We just don't want any interruptions, love"_ Klaus answered and Hayley nodded. 

Hope sighed, "Fine" and walked to her room. 

Her room was just her normal room with no decorations littered around or any music being heard so it was the most normal place to be at. 

Klaus didn't waste any time, _"So, love, what day is it today?"_ he asked. 

"Um... 18th October.." Hope replied confused. 

_"And when is Christmas?"_ Hayley asked next. 

"25th... December.." Hope replied as if slowly coming to a realization. Very slowly though. 

_"What do we usually celebrate in October?"_ Klaus asked then. It really felt like teaching her her holidays all over again but it was what it was. 

"Halloween..." Hope replied.

 _"Are you getting our point yet, Hope?"_ Hayley asked next slightly amused at how they had to simplify this so much for her. 

And that was when it finally registered for Hope, "Oh my god. We have another monster!" she exclaimed then finally snapping out of it. 

_"Finally, love! I thought we'd have to call Freya"_ Klaus said then with a grin. 

"Hey! It didn't take me that long!" Hope said with a fake offended look. 

_"It did, Hope. It really did"_ Hayley replied chuckling. 

_"We had teach you all over what Halloween was and when it was celebrated. Same with Christmas, love"_ Klaus added next chuckling himself. 

"Fine! Jeez. Alright. Good thing Christmas is all about forgiveness right?" Hope asked next. 

And before Klaus and Hayley could correct her, she did it herself, 

"Oh crap. Not Christmas. Not Christmas" she said reminding herself. 

_"Are you going to be alright, sweetheart?"_ Hayley asked next a bit worried. 

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just have to keep reminding myself it's not Christmas and a monster instead. Should be easy enough" Hope replied. 

_"I do not think that, Hope. The only reason we were able to snap you out of it is because you are away from all the music and decorations. Should you really be going back there?"_ Klaus said worried. 

_"Klaus is right, Hope. We don't know what this monster wants. You should stay in your room and we'll come and get you"_ Hayley said next worried herself. 

"If you come here, it'll all affect you just the same. People in Mystic Falls are all affected. They can't just not be affected. They have to snapped out of it like you did me. I'll handle this, don't worry" Hope reasoned. She didn't need her parents to be merry too. Because if she looks back at it, everyone was so annoying she doesn't know how she dealt with them. Except Josie. She was somehow more cuter. 

_"Alright, alright. You make a fair point. But message us every hour so we can know you're okay"_ Hayley said next still worried. 

Klaus nodded. 

"Okay, okay. Bye now! I have a lot of fake Christmas cheer drunk people to deal with" Hope said then. 

_"Take care, Hope. Call if you need anything"_ Hayley replied. 

_"Bye, princess. We'll only be a call away"_ Klaus said next. 

Hope smiled and hung up. 

Now for that monster hunt. She doesn't know what she should do first actually. Find out what monster they have or snap everyone out of this annoying Christmas cheer. 

It was decided for her when she arrived back to the main area and bumped right into Josie. 

"I'm sorry I didn't see- Hope?" Josie said in confusion. 

"Jo! We have to talk" Hope said leading them towards the kitchen, a little away from all the fake Christmas.

But before Hope could start, Josie said, "Before you say anything, let me go first. I just had a very interesting conversation with my mom" 

"And I with my mom and dad" Hope said then. 

"So... It's not Christmas then, is it?" Josie said next. 

"Apparently not. It's a monster" Hope replied. 

"How are we going to find out what monster it is though?" Josie asked next. 

"I have an idea who might know that" Hope replied thinking about the _lovely_ guest they had down in the cells. 

Before Josie could reply, Hope continued, "While I go talk to him, can you figure out a way to snap everyone out of this annoying Christmas cheer? Preferably without getting snapped back in yourself?" Hope asked. 

Josie grinned, "I can think of a few ways to do that" 

"Alright then. See you later, Jo. Just don't burn the school down" Hope grinned. 

"Hey!" Josie said feigning offense. 

Hope chuckled but walked away with a small wave. 

Josie let loose a smile when Hope was out of eyesight and went to do her part of the work. 

_______

 **The Cells,**

When she walked in she saw Ryan Clarke sitting with a bored and slight panicked look on his face. But he noticed her all the same, 

"What? Came to wish me a Merry Christmas?" 

"You're miserable. Good" was all Hope said. 

"And you are too. How?" he asked next standing up and coming towards the cell bars. 

"I snapped out of it" Hope replied. 

"How did you do that?" he asked. 

"I don't know. I guess the monster wasn't that powerful" Hope shrugged. 

"The Krampus is one of the most powerful Christmas monster out there. You couldn't have just _snapped out_ " he said angrily for some reason taking offense for the insult himself. Also not realizing what he just gave away. 

Hope did and she internally smirked, "Yeah well. I'm gonna go now. Have fun dying" and moved to walk away.

"Wait! You can't leave me here! You need my help to find the monster!" he called out.

"I don't. Because you already told me what it is" Hope smirked and left.

Clarke finally realized what he said and slumped back down to his chair.

_______

When Hope arrived back, everyone was slowly getting out of their stupor and everything around her was destroyed. Literally. And Josie stood with an annoyed look. So Hope approached her, 

"You alright, Jo?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm just, irritated" Josie replied with a small smile. 

Hope smiled back, "Yeah, I can clearly see that since you've deployed the nuclear option" she finished with a small grin gesturing around. 

"Hey! They weren't listening!" Josie defended herself feigning offense. 

Hope chuckled. 

"Alright! People we have a new monster. Dorian hit the books and someone bring me my crossbow" Alaric said finally coming out of his stupor and addressing the room. 

Everyone nodded and got to work. 

________

Fast forward to late night, the Krampus has been defeated by Santa himself. The real one. Hope was the one that walked Santa out to bid him farewell after he had delivered everyone their presents even though it technically wasn't Christmas, people had still wished and Santa was more than happy to deliver it after being out of work for so long. And while he was getting his sledge ready, he said, 

"I do not have a present for you, Miss Mikaelson. Because your wish is a person and I cannot give you a person" 

Atleast Santa didn't support slavery, Hope thought. 

So Hope replied with a smile, "It's okay. Thanks for saving the day, Santa. It's good to see you're real" 

"It is good to be back knowing I can make kids happy again. And maybe, Miss Mikaelson, your wish can still come true" Santa replied gesturing to a distant overhang patio behind Hope. 

Hope turned around to see what he meant and an involuntary smile grew on her face seeing Josie hanging around there lazily taking down the lights. 

"Merry Christmas, Hope" Santa said lastly with a smile and mounted his sledge and flew away. 

Hope let lose a small chuckle and murmured, "Merry Christmas, Santa" 

Then she walked towards Josie. 

_______

Josie was just standing around admiring the lights but also taking them down slowly when Hope came, 

"Hey, Jo" 

Josie smiled, "Hey" 

Looking around, Hope walked a little closer towards the middle, "They're beautiful" she said looking at the lights. 

"They really are. Feels painful to take them down. Even though they're gonna come right back up 2 months later" Josie replied. 

"Yeah. Unless we have Halloween in December" Hope replied with a small grin. 

"Oh god no. Halloween will just include Lizzie dragging me to various parties. Besides, I like Christmas and it's traditions better" Josie replied. 

Hope smiled, "Speaking of Christmas traditions, look up" 

Josie immediately did and right above them hung a mistletoe. A smile immediately grew on her face. 

Hope walked closer, "So what do you say, Jo? Wanna honor the traditions?" she asked standing right in front of her with a sweet smile. 

Josie's smile never left her face as she nodded and slowly leaned in. But stopped right before her lips could touch Hope's. Wanting Hope to close the distance. 

And Hope eagerly did and their lips met in a slow, sweet, kiss. They continued kissing each other slowly and lovingly none caring about the mistletoe excuse anymore. Because in all honesty, both had been waiting for this for far too long. 

"Finally! I thought I'd have to lock you two in a room or something for you to confess your undying love for each other!" Lizzie's voice broke their moment, again, into very small pieces and they jumped apart. 

Josie went bright red but had a smile and Hope laughed. Both too happy right now to care. 

Landon was accompanying Lizzie and he helplessly said, "I tried to stop her..." 

"Monsters haven't been able to stop me. Why do you think you can, chicken wings?" Lizzie said then. Good naturedly. A little atleast. 

Landon rolled his eyes.

Lizzie then asked next, "So. Are you both dating now? Finally?" 

"We technically didn't... Uh.." it was Hope who tried to make her understand the circumstances of them kissing but in the end just pointed up. 

Lizzie looked up and saw the mistletoe, "No. NO. This is not continuing. A decade. That's how long I've seen you two dance around each other. At first it was fun but now it's just pathetically painful to watch. So Josie, do not come back to the room unless you've professed how obsessed you are with Mikaelson. And Hope, if you don't profess how whipped you are for my sister, I'll tell your whole family this" Lizzie said knowing full well Hope will not hear the end of it for all eternity if her family found out about this. They are literally the biggest Hosies. 

The girls were speechless would be the understatement of the century. And before anyone could even utter a word, Lizzie said again,

"Let's go, bird boy" and dragged Landon away who was very shocked himself.

It was Hope who came out of the shock first, "Did Lizzie just...?"

"Give us an ultimatum to admit to have feelings for each other? I think so yes" Josie finished for her still very shocked by this whole thing.

"Do you..?" Hope nervously asked next.

Josie raised a brow.

"Have feelings for me, I mean" Hope clarified fidgeting.

"I literally kissed you" Josie replied.

"There was a mistletoe above us..." Hope said.

"Which you told me about" Josie stated. Secretly enjoying this nervous version of the usual confident Hope.

"Yeah but...." Hope stuttered.

Josie decided to put her out of her misery, "Hope. Yes. I have feelings for you. Since I was a kid" she said with a smile.

Hope beamed hearing that. 

"But the most important question is, do you have feelings for me?" Josie asked next with a grin taking a step closer. 

Hope grinned and instead of replying, stepped forward and kissed Josie. This time more deeply and full of love. 

After kissing for a few minutes, the both pulled back for air and Hope said with a smirk, 

"Does that answer your question?" 

Josie grinned, "I don't know. You might have to do that a few more times" 

Hope chuckled but obliged nonetheless. Because kissing Josie was already her favorite thing to do. 

_______

And when Josie actually did not return to her room that night, Lizzie was ready to kick both of their asses. But she calmed down when she burst into Hope's room next morning, ruining _another_ moment, and found the couple making out on the bed. So saying something along the lines of 'I have a few calls to make' Lizzie had swiftly left with the speed she came in at with a big grin on her face. And our couple went back to their activities too happy and occupied to care about what Lizzie implied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how to feel about this one. I didn't really know what to do. The only parts I love are Hosie ones but it just might be me because it took me too long to write this chapter considering it's only 3k words. So let me know your thoughts on if you liked the chapter or not! 
> 
> And don't forget to leave Kudos if you enjoyed to let me know and comment if you want to. I love your messages ❣️
> 
> The next chapter is not written I should give you that fair warning so it'll take me Idk how long to write another. But if you have any ideas or events I should add, let me know! I would love to write them. Currently I have Spring break, Thanksgiving, actual Christmas, and New Years on my list. Feel free to add more or tell me which one should I write first! 
> 
> I'll see you when I see you ✌🏻❤️


End file.
